


The House of Roderick

by FranzMoor



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Roderick wasn't shot dead by Joe's followers but was shot by Weston and being kept captive in the police station ?<br/>word count: 44,000</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House of Roderick

**Author's Note:**

> 獻給永存的Roderick。  
> Dedicated to the everlasting Roderick.
> 
> Chapter 1 ~ 31 were written in 2013, chapter 32 ~ 45 were written in 2015.

【原創】【The Following】 The House of Roderick （Mike/ Roderick無差）

發表於 2013-4-29 21:25:35  
因為有關Roderick的幾篇文章完結，想多增加一點他的出場機會。  
第一次寫文，可能有諸多缺失與OOC，請大家多多抓錯與指教。

一

他清楚地記得自己從破舊的沙發中拿出槍，指著Ryan Hardy，幾乎就要張口說出──很抱歉，但你知道這是沒辦法的事──然而陰魂不散的Weston出現了。  
計畫需要點小小的變更，他可以試著在Weston射他前先射中他，然後躲過Ryan Hardy朝他撲過來的攻擊。他要一槍射中Weston的要害，但他不能射死他，讓他看起來像沒救的樣子，這樣他或許可以試著在Ryan Hardy沒時間管他時逃跑。對了，他逃脫時還要順便把Weston的槍遠遠踢開。但是另外一種可能，如果Ryan Hardy先去撿槍──他懷疑，那他會在同時送Ryan歸西。

 

噢，但是反正都沒差了，Michael Weston先射中了他。他可以理解Michael一定相當生氣他讓自己從警察局逃走，從而多殺了三個，不，是兩個人，出於必須的理由。但是這無法解釋他現在仍活著，活生生，完好的原因。他那時瞪視著Mike的眼睛，看見憤怒、絕對的狂怒，毫無疑問那是一雙生氣的眼睛。但是也許Mike Weston不習慣殺人……。他檢查過自己身上只有一處槍傷口。雖然他記憶中在他倒下時以及倒下後有玻璃碎掉以及擊中牆壁的兩、三聲槍聲。他等待過更多痛覺──並於同時微微訝異射這幾槍的人技術一定相當的差──不，既然他沒有掛掉，更關鍵的是他沒有聽到子彈擊發聲，那麼循規蹈矩的Michael肯定還是沒有殺他。

 

為什麼？他們一定還阻止了外面想殺他的人。不管外面的人是敵是友──恨他的警方人士或恨他的Joe Carroll，姑且這麼稱之。總之他還能活著回來，或者說活著被帶回來這裡，那麼Joey肯定已經獲救了……暫且不管Joe對此有什麼感想。  
那麼他們留著他的目的就只會是要獲取情報了。

 

房子裡面的人不會有問題的。他都已經制訂好了撤走的計畫，甚至還寫成了文件(一個幹慣了警察工作的人是不會疏忽掉文件的)，他本來交給了Louise，還有Charlie也是，除了Emma之外，連同Jacob，連Vince他都給了。Joe雖然對他說還不是時候逃跑，但等時候到了他們就會的。

 

FBI現在一定急得毫無頭緒。等到他們查到他跟Daniel之間的聯繫，房子早已人去樓空。就算他們翻破房子也找不到任何線索。因此他們需要自己，需要他真的「棄暗投明」。喔，他敢肯定現在一定已經有人去通知Ryan Hardy他醒了，不久之後就會有人來跟他交涉。

 

TBC

發表於 2013-5-1 20:20:11  
二

今天是哪一天？現在是幾點？他醒來後肯定已經過了好幾個鐘頭了。或者只是他不安的處境讓他覺得度日如年？

他剛剛試著轉動自己的軀幹，幾乎要感覺到有螞蟻在啃咬的麻癢感覺了。但那一定只是自己的幻覺，傷口會需要照顧，他還吊著點滴、包著紙尿褲，被銬在硬得要命的床板上。該死的，他一定會要求好好改善他的醫病處境。

他好久以來沒有這麼閒散過了，現在正好是時候好好休息──只可惜面對外面的唯一窗戶是單向玻璃，不然他可以好好打量警局裡的人，而不是對著自己照鏡子。他齜牙朝玻璃做出一個鬼臉，皺紋爬滿他的眉頭以及眼眶下緣，他的眼睛睜得大大的，五官皺在一起，一個威嚇的動作。想起外面監視他的人看著他的舉動，會想他「真是一個瘋子」，就讓他感到快活。看吧，看吧。他自在的對鏡子做出各種表情，因為滑稽而忍不住笑了起來。他們總歸還是要給他吃飯的吧──或是換個紙尿褲什麼的。

他的思緒不知不覺又飄向了Joe跟他的那棟房子。好好的裝潢都報廢了。他熟知警方的工作，他們將會因為房子的大小而嚇呆，驚恐地猜測他們到底有多少人。照他的意見看來，他們根本不應該大驚小怪的，像這樣子的住處到處都有。然而他們會在周圍拉上封鎖線，一大群穿著各種不同單位制服的人到處走來走去，亂搞破壞，而且還是有秩序的搞破滅──各種破壞方式都已經有法律制訂好了，就算沒有也有習慣制訂好了。

他本來會在那裡，跟著各種不同制服的人們，以一種全新的觀點看他們的家。他會誤導那些人，等到FBI相信「Joe跟他的邪教」已經完全轉移出他的小鎮，他可以繼續幹這份有土豆沙拉或是捲心菜沙拉可以選擇的工作，蒙騙Betty等人他是個完全無辜、像外表一樣純潔的好人，繼續維護普通百姓的治安，繼續監視連邦調查局。或者是辭掉自己的工作，專心為Joe做事。一切本來都會依Joe的希望決定。

……當然，現在他還是可以繼續誤導FBI，左右他們的調查方向。他已經被Joe責備過兩次、打過兩次、聽到過他親口說要扒了自己的皮。然而一次好好的表現是可以逆轉的。他想起自己跟Ryan Hardy一起做過的心照不宣的微笑。他只是想要給Joe Carroll一點鱉吃，看他還敢不敢再拿那一套對他。他怎麼敢？他怎麼肯定是他利用了自己，而不是自己利用了他？他怎麼敢肯定自己不會背叛他？

他猛地抬起頭來，看向黑漆漆的窗戶。窗中的Roderick對他做出了一個陰沉、喜怒不定的表情。

 

TBC

發表於 2013-5-2 21:29:21   
三

他吃過飯之後睡著了。拿飯進來的是個不認識的警員，耳裡塞著耳塞。

午餐，還是晚餐，或者是早餐？隨便哪一種，反正內容是麵湯。警長吃三明治，病人吃麵湯，警長吃三明治，病人吃麵湯……規矩總是這樣的。嘿，他忘了考慮，也有可能是在下午茶的時候給他拿過來的。

他吃完之後試圖想要長時間保持清醒，看看會不會隔了好久都沒有第二餐，他就知道時間是晚上了。

但是他卻睡著了。也許那就是為什麼他們給他喝湯的緣故，除了給他乾燥的喉嚨潤潤喉。湯中可以摻雜安眠藥，固體跟流質食物搭配可以維持較久飽足感。但這是一個好現象，他想。他們害怕Roderick跟Joe一樣，有蠱惑群眾的能力，會說服員警或拉他們入伙，讓他們帶著Roderick逃跑。天知道，的確是他負責擴大招募群眾的。喔，他要是有時間一定會嘗試這麼做的。但是現在不行。該死的，他都不知道自己睡了多長的時間，他檢查過紗布以及尿褲，都換過新的了，這意味著他又要再繼續等多長的時間？Ryan Hardy究竟在忙什麼？他們不會──不可能──抓住了誰了吧？

如果是的話，那可能是那天要制他於死地的人。不，不，不可能，還有誰會比他Roderick重要？他希望他的拖延是因為Ryan跑去那棟房子的現場查看，無助的想要多發掘點東西。或者是Joe給他們製造了點小小的麻煩，向他們示威，然後讓他們氣炸了。

喔，他多麼迫切的想要多知道點情報！擁有權力意味著可以多知道點別人不知道的情報。他當個認真的學生，他曾獲過獎，他當警長，讓他得到Joe Carroll的認同、教他從來沒有人教過的生命的奧秘，讓別人信任他、吐露真言，讓他可以透過縣警得知別人無從知道的情報……例如他調閱Michael Weston的檔案，清楚知道他的中間名叫Emerson，出生於加利福尼亞州，聖地牙哥，跟他一樣攻讀政治學位，然後──咻，進入匡蒂科，進入FBI，成為那天躺倒在地、瀕死的探員。

他討厭看到Michael眼睛裡的倔強，毫無權力、任憑他生殺予奪，卻依然握有他需要的情報。他討厭這樣，殺掉他但卻沒有得到他想要的情報，這樣做他一點也不高興。

不過也許等到他殺掉哪個拿飯來給他的警員後，他們就會願意跟自己玩場遊戲了。

 

TBC

發表於 2013-5-4 22:19:31  
四

Roderick睜開眼睛，看見同一盞燈。一聲哀嚎的聲音從他口中竄出，他想抬起手來遮住自己的眼睛或是煩躁地把枕頭蒙在自己的頭上，但是一如往常的，他的手被手銬「喀」地拉住，堅硬的邊緣磨得他手腕發腫。天啊，他簡直就要把這裡當做第二個家了。難道他們晚上都不懂得關燈的嗎？並不是說他會因此而睡不好覺──他實際上根本是都昏過去的。但是能不能行行好……

他埋怨著坐起身來，想把視線移開那該死燈光的荼毒，一面詛咒慢吞吞的Ryan Hardy，一面低下頭去檢視他的手腕。然而，他注意到一個新鮮的情況，他的手背在中間的地方貼著一塊棉花，用透氣膠帶包好。他突然抬起頭來，沒有，病床旁邊空無一物，點滴架不在那兒，他已經不用再吊點滴了。他的眼裡突然閃過一道亮光，表情變得嚴肅，幾乎有點惡狠狠的。然後，經過一陣突如其來的輕笑，他放鬆下來，調整背脊，讓他們(每一節脊椎)舒舒服服的靠在床墊上。他凝視著窗上的某一點，穿透他自己的眼睛，張開喉嚨，發出一個嘶啞的「哈囉──」。

「我想要跟某人談談。」他放大音量，然後等待回應，幾乎都沒有發現自己屏住了呼吸。

當門鎖傳來動靜時(那等起來不像過了好幾個世紀)，他僵硬地聳起了雙肩，發現自己早已脫離了床背，正期待地坐著。當看清楚進來的人擁有瘦削疲憊的臉龐，短而上翹的頭髮，一雙好像是所有好人的特色的好看眼睛，以及短短的鬍渣──是Ryan Hardy時，他一下子吐出所有的氣，重新靠回床背上。

對方同樣也在打量他，Ryan看他的樣子好像他在這段時間內從來沒有看過他一樣。他不知道Ryan看到的是一個金色前髮散在額上，相比從前消瘦許多，剛剛大病初癒的年輕男子。他看起來比實際的年齡還要年輕，然而臉上做出防備而又故做輕鬆的樣子。他的胸前纏著紗布，拿著槍對準過對方的手被銬在床欄，毫無威脅的攤開。他的肢體語言僵硬，顯然倍受折磨。然而一雙上望的眼睛卻炯炯有神，瞳孔與眼白分明，顯示出毫不服輸的意志。這不是一個能夠輕易被毀滅的男人的眼睛。然而，正是因為如此，所以他會出賣Joe Carroll。他會相當不容易但是最後會供出，他跟Joe Carroll花了八年的時間所營造出來的一切。

這一切Roderick都不知道。他只清楚眼前的Ryan Hardy肯定跟他一樣都在用表情觀察對方所有的情緒。也許這做起來對Roderick比較吃香，因為他已經是好久以來第一次看到一個除了他的倒影以外的人了。因為新鮮感，所以他會更為敏銳。

 

TBC

發表於 2013-5-6 21:49:13  
五

「我聽說你想談談。」

「沒錯。」Roderick點點頭。他必須承認Ryan跟他所預想的很不一樣。疲憊？的確是，但是不是心力交瘁的疲憊。他甚至還帶有點一派輕鬆。Roderick不明白這點。「坐下來吧？你看起來很累。」他裝模作樣的往床邊挪了挪。

「我還是寧願站著就好。」

「嗯，都隨你高興。」他聳了聳肩，重新佔領整張床。

「所以，你想要談什麼？」Ryan Hardy看著他，開門見山的問。但Roderick只是慢條斯理的抬起頭，沉默不言，繼續凝視Ryan的雙眸。Ryan故做詫異，「幹麻？你們的人發展出了一套新的心電感應理論？所以才喜歡一直乾瞪眼？」

「哈哈，這個好笑，Ryan。」Roderick說，發現自己緊張的笑了。他再次感到自己真的喜歡對面的這個傢伙。「不，就我個人來說，我對拳擊比較感興趣。」然後他補充，對Ryan擠擠眼睛，「那就是我為什麼成為警察，我喜歡拳擊。」

Ryan不置可否的看著他，好像他會因為覺得氣氛尷尬而不由自主的開口一樣。Roderick好笑地對他搖搖自己銬著手銬的雙手，瞇起眼睛擺了擺頭。

「你知道嗎？我們乾脆來做點不需要雙手也可以進行的活動好了。」Ryan向前傾，靠近他，「何不說說你找人來要的談的東西。」

「喔，對！」Roderick誇張的驚呼。要不是他雙手被銬住，他肯定還會用手重重的拍向他的前額。話說回來，如果他雙手自由，那他會先整理自己的頭髮。他做出一個皺眉的表情，「可是我一說到拳擊，就忘了本來要說的東西了。你知道，狂熱的興趣使然。不介意給點提示？」

Ryan Hardy瞇起一隻眼睛，向後站直身體，從高處看著Roderick做作地噘起雙唇的動作。「當然。如果你忘記Joe Carroll威脅要幫你剝皮，還有Mike一槍擊中你的往事……」他微微側頭，「那麼我可以提醒你，你的上一個籌碼已經失效了。所以，你最好拿出點新的有趣故事出來。」

Roderick抿起嘴默不作聲地看了他幾秒，然後垂下眼睛沉思著微微點了幾下頭，又把臉抬起來，將視線對回去，「好吧，我的確還有幾個有趣的故事。」他停頓，等了幾秒想看Ryan Hardy的反應。對方表現得那麼不慍不火、冷然，幾乎是跟Joe Carroll完全相反的典型。很難看出其中有任何鼓勵的成分，相反的卻是有點挑釁。「但是我還沒決定好要說哪一個。我有點優柔寡斷。」

「慢慢來。」Ryan Hardy說，「只是記得，我說過我們只等第一個信徒。」

 

TBC

有人跟我一樣覺得Roderick說 “Take time, Ryan.” 時聽起來好可愛的嗎？

發表於 2013-5-8 17:46:57  
六

他看著門在他的眼前關上。他躺回床上，眨眨眼睛，抿緊了下唇。Ryan Hardy還可能表現得更冷靜一點嗎？

他知道Joe說過什麼。Ryan必須是個堅強、能夠跟黑暗搏鬥，偶爾贏得勝利的主角。對，他也知道Ryan喜歡表現冷靜，喜歡冷嘲熱諷，表示出一切都在他的控制之中。他喜歡對他們這些反派做出點迎頭痛擊，不愛讓他們稱心如意。但是這不對勁。Ryan Hardy應該會三句話不離口的馬上開口逼問他──Joe Carroll在哪裡。為什麼他還表現得如此不在乎？ 

他的眼睛看起來一點血絲也沒有，衣服也不像剛剛匆匆塞進皮帶裡，或是有任何心力交瘁的人該有的樣子。他可以確認，他絕非剛剛才從打瞌睡了兩個小時的扶手椅上爬起來，興沖沖的跑來跟他逼問情報。不，他一點他期待的慌張樣子也沒有，這意味著什麼？除了現在的時間不可能太早之外？

然後呢？然後他說了什麼？他首先說──Joey的籌碼已經不管用了……OK，這點很好推論，沒有問題。但是其他的──其他的他就該死的搞不明白了。他發覺自己因為激動在微微打顫，他重重地喘出一口氣，逼迫自己想著冷靜。他覺得有種荒亂在他身體裡朝四處散開，腦子難以集中。

好吧，他需要打個比方。他想知道Claire Matthews在哪裡。所以他抓住了Mike Weston。他帶他回到自己的地盤。他把他喚醒，然後拘禁起來。他監視他的一舉一動。但是他不問他Claire Matthews到底在哪。為什麼？因為他相信Michael會自言自語的透露出答案？他相信他的一舉一動會告訴自己自己想要知道的？有這個可能性。還是，他只是覺得這樣做可能會有點好玩？

喔，他什麼都沒有辦法想。他在外面闖蕩了八年，從他跟著Joe開始都已經過了九年了，這九年來他什麼事沒有做過？怎麼可能會比不過Ryan Hardy？比起他，他休息了八年，過了八年頹廢的日子……八年！Ryan一定在Joe逃獄後就立刻感覺活了過來，感覺到前所未有的刺激。

Damn it, Ryan Hardy說不定比他還要享受這個遊戲。但他還是在腦海中一遍遍地過濾他們的對話，想要從中多抽出一點有意義的東西。

 

TBC

發表於 2013-5-9 20:30:51  
七

Ryan Hardy站在他的面前看他。他無視對方目前的表情，試著在想像中給對方安上他曾經見過的各種其他不同表情。有些看起來相當滑稽，有些看起來還不錯。

「Hello，Ryan。」Roderick幾乎是快活的跟他打了招呼，他今天起來覺得心情很好。

「Hello，你睡得怎麼樣？」Ryan問他。

「喔，」一聽到關鍵字，Roderick立刻就笑了，「一段有品質的失眠時光。你應該深有體會。」

Ryan微微撇了撇頭，依舊看著他。

這次Roderick先開口了。「無論如何，我想要感謝你為我的生活品質所帶來的改變──」他停頓，嚴肅的點點頭，「我相信這是有目共睹的。」說著他又忍不住露出牙齒來微笑，俏皮的朝攝相機以及單向玻璃眨了眨眼。他宣布，「所以我決定要跟你們和平相處，提供一項合作。」

Ryan Hardy簡短的回應他。「說說看。」

Roderick側轉過頭，轉轉眼睛，又再看回他。「嗯，事情是這樣的。我的家庭呢，從小就教育我要懂得回報人家。人家對你好你你絕對不能把他當成理所當然的事。所以我很感激你們在我無家可歸的時候非常慷慨地提供了我一處住處。」他冗長的說。一半出自於想看看Ryan會不會忍不住打斷他。果然，Ryan Hardy的上眼皮微微抖動，做出一個想要翻白眼的動作。Roderick對此很感滿意。他繼續，「因此，基於一個家教良好的寄宿者的道德義務感呢，我自願提供──肩負起離開床鋪打掃這個房間的責任，一起為我們的居住環境努力。」

他的話說完，Ryan Hardy揚起下巴，瞇眼對他做出了一個奇怪的表情。Roderick也瞇細雙眼，嘴角上揚的對他緩緩搖頭。

「哇，看來我們這裡有一個殺人犯想要改行當清潔業者了。」Ryan說，瞪大眼睛裝出驚奇的樣子。Roderick覺得他那樣做使表情看起來有點瘋狂。Ryan進一步訕笑他，「想要洗白自己的罪行，你也得拿出相應的條件才行。」然後他大概是自Joe越獄以來第一百次問出這個問題，「比方說，告訴我你們那夥人在哪。」

「喔，」Roderick盯著他，相當直率地說，「那不可能會發生的。」 

「我看倒不一定。殊途有時也會同歸。」Ryan Hardy壓迫近他，「你不也這樣對Mike說過嗎？」

「你也對我這麼說過。」

「是啊，那只證明了這個理論的有效性。」

Roderick伸長頸子，挑釁的問他，「你想怎麼做？對我用刑嗎？」

Ryan Hardy意外的沒有回答他這個問題。他緩慢的向後退，一步、兩步，轉身離開了這個房間，留下門短暫開啟時形成的空白。

Roderick看得出來Ryan在著急了。他很明顯的有求於己。

 

TBC

發表於 2013-5-11 18:10:50  
八

Ryan Hardy突然甩開大門走了進來，臉上掛著一副怒氣沖沖的表情。Roderick的視線隨著他的長腿跨出大步朝自己接近。他的心怦怦直跳彷彿早有預感，眼角看見Mike也從大開的門中間跟著他走了進來。他提著一個鐵環，下面連接一個圓筒，Roderick讓兩腿在床上無意義的彈跳了兩下。這照理來說只有一種可能性，毫無疑問的裡面裝滿了水。但他無法確定。因為Ryan Hardy正在解開他銬在欄杆上的手銬。他的雙手很快的又被互相銬在一起，人被扯離床鋪，腳步踉蹌的差點跌倒。但是他根本不需要擔心這點，因為Ryan Hardy又踢了他的膝蓋後部，把他推倒在地。這已經是這陣子以來的第三次了，他跟地面做出親密接觸的次數。不用說，他馬上掙扎著爬起來，露出唇角磕碰到的傷痕，然後他的眼前出現了Mike跟他那一桶水。他試著想要對Mike做出一個嘲笑的表情，但是Ryan Hardy很快的搶走了他的視線，問出那個他們都十分明白的問句。 

Roderick無聲的對他說了聲「不」。幾乎是馬上，他還沒有來得及吸好一口氣，就已經被壓到了水裡。他懷疑對方根本就沒有要聽他回答的意思。但是這很難說，因為他接下來很快就會難以好好思考。他發油的頭髮被一起浸到水裡，隨著頭部的動作在空中來回飛揚，濺出了無數水珠。到了第三、還是第四次的時候，他嗆到了一次水，劇烈的咳嗽聲迴盪在室內，「我──」他根本還來不及發聲，就又被壓回了水裡。Ryan Hardy顯然很懂得心理戰術，他這次只在水裡停留了很短、不到幾秒鐘的時間，其間他的手一直胡亂的打著手勢。當他的頭再一次露出水面，連嘗試咳出他懷疑流進氣管裡面的水的咳嗽都還沒有停，他就斷斷續續地很快說出，「停──我──說──」

他感覺得到Ryan Hardy溼漉漉的手指還停留在他的後腦勺上面，而他咳嗽得根本不能呼吸。「我說，」他喘著氣，感到喉嚨裡面不舒服的感覺仍然存在。他的嗓音也變得嘶啞，不像他自己。他掙扎著給出了一處地址，看著筆沙沙的在紙上將他所說的話顯形成字句。Ryan Hardy將紙捏在手上，沒說什麼就離開了室內。其實他多說什麼或不說什麼感覺好像也都一樣。Roderick默默地抬起手臂用衣服擦拭自己的臉。

他感覺得到Mike也拿著水桶離開，用混雜著興奮、敵視、輕蔑、與厭惡的目光看著他。門又在他的前面被鎖上。但是他感受得到門外，此刻全警局中一致瀰漫著的那種勝利感以及對他的蔑視感。他喘著喘著突然爆發出了一陣笑，渾圓的肩膀不住上下抖動。然後像來時一樣突然，他的笑聲倏地停止了，只是他的全身仍然在顫抖。然後輕輕地，從他的喉頭處傳來了一聲嗚咽聲。他哭了。他小聲的持續哭了十分鐘。然後他抬起頭來朝四周張望。他佈滿紅潮的臉頰上濕綹綹的頭髮到處沾黏，一雙小、而紅腫的眼睛目光閃爍。他疲憊的從地上站起來，慢吞吞的把自己甩回床上。他將臉埋進衣領與床單之間，很快的不再有動靜。

 

TBC

Mike出現了。  
本來以為虐Rod會沒什麼快感的，結果…看來這不能成為常態……

發表於 2013-5-13 21:22:48  
九

他走進門裡。天啊，這裡面狂熱的氣氛讓人窒息。在前頭領路的那個男人跟他說，他可以留在大廳裡面喝杯啤酒等待。他輕鬆的對他一笑，觀察四周。在亮閃閃的銀色布簾對面，吧檯前坐的全是處在各種不同酒醉進程中的男男女女，不久之後就會開始跟隨便一個人耳鬢廝磨。他的心思模糊，有一種麻癢的感覺在搔著他，但是心中另一股更迫切的渴望支配著他，於是他要前面那個男人帶他繼續前進。他穿梭過暗紅色的迴廊，感官跟四周的空氣交織在一起。綠色與紅色的燈影宛如鬼魅般灑在前方那人凹陷的下眼窩、樸實的五官、以及長方形的臉上。他們的影子被拉得老長，照在彼此身間。在前面牆邊，有一個人靠在那裡等他們。那人有著短而尖刻的下顎、濃密的上唇髭鬚、以及極富特色的髮際線條。他友好而誇張的對他微笑。伸出手去接過那人橫在半空中的手。他們大聲的交談了幾句，然後他點頭放任他們兩個人進去更深的房間交談，自己獨自站在迴廊入口。突然有什麼聲音吸引住了他的注意力，那是尖利的呼嘯劃過空間，以及其低沉的回聲。那是鞭笞聲，與吼叫聲。各種狂亂的、宛如暴雨般的聲音。他們席捲在他的周圍，形成一股漩渦。他心緒遲鈍的聽著，不自覺的露出單純的微笑。他幾乎沒有辦法思考，只是被那股聲音吸引。一種最最荒謬、最詭異、最輕信的情緒充斥在他四周，彷彿他隨著光影走進了一個深沉邪惡的地方，到處只有強烈的情緒在支配。那樣的冨有暴力、靈動、與生氣，而他處在他們之間，與他們同存。在那份怪異的和諧之中，一句熟悉的台詞浮現出來，一股溫潤、頓挫有致的力量，牽動他的一髮一毫，使他歡欣的緊隨在後。他們先是和緩的，摻雜著笑意。隨後卻漸漸升溫，場景變得火爆。過份的嚴厲激起他狂爆的反抗，強烈的痛苦逼的他喉嚨發緊，眼角刺痛，使他一再覺得無法忍受，一再掙扎怒吼。突然間，在最狂亂的影響之下，一切倏忽停止，然後，然後他又聽得見其他聲音了。

他感覺到有東西在拍他的臉，這令人厭惡的觸感使他一下子跳起來，迷惑而又憤怒地瞪大眼睛，隨後記起來剛剛的情緒只是在做夢，一個充滿極度感情的夢。只是眼前的Ryan Hardy看起來跟他夢中的情緒互相配合，一臉不容爭辯的憤怒表情。他按住他從床上彈起來這一過大的動作，對Roderick說，「你騙了我們。」

 

TBC

發表於 2013-5-15 21:32:21  
十

Roderick交互看了看Ryan跟Mike的表情，無辜的道，「不，我只不過是躺在床上罷了。」

Mike接口，「你給了我們假地址，那裡除了民宅外什麼也沒有。」

「喔……」Roderick沉吟，再次抬起眼睛來，「一定是哪裡弄錯了。我在壓力之下記性通常都不太好。」

「你的毛病可真多啊，不是嗎？」Ryan Hardy冷笑，Roderick對他聳聳肩。「別跟我們來這套。你的目的是什麼？你知道你不可能堅持太久。」

「這問題應該拿來問你們自己才對。」Roderick覺得好笑，「是你們自己突然跑進來對我嚴刑逼供，還指望我會幹什麼？我沒有什麼東西好講，也不想沒事受折磨，才隨便給了你們一個地址。」

「不，」Ryan搖頭，跟他爭辯，「你很清楚那裡有什麼。你背出地址時沒有多少猶豫。」

「那是因為我夠聰明。如果我猶豫了你們馬上就會懷疑我為什麼要猶豫。」Roderick肯定的說，為了加強說服力還接著補充道，「就連我自己也不會相信那種支支吾吾的鬼扯。」

「而我們現在也還不相信你。」Ryan Hardy瞇起眼睛來，威脅他，「你知道我們還可以繼續對你用刑。你自己有試過你們對候選人做的那種測試嗎？剝奪食物與睡眠？」

「哼，」Roderick對他笑了，「那樣太花時間了。我不相信你們現在有那樣的餘裕。」

「不然換點更快速的方式怎麼樣？不如我提起你的衣領……然後在三分鐘之內，你就會開始感到窒息。」

Roderick瞪著近在眼前的Ryan，感受到對方有力的手指正緩緩扯緊自己的領口。他還有時間可以猶豫。他渾身繃緊了數秒鐘，但在一會之兒後就放鬆下來，輕鬆的凝視進Ryan Hardy的眼睛。他隨意張開口，只是卻是對一旁的Mike說話。「幫我個忙，Mike。教教我。怎麼才能像你一樣。」他感覺到隨著自己的問話，他的心跳逐漸飆高，周圍的呼吸也變得沉重。最後他說，「把自己搞得半死、失去保護的目標、還讓周圍的人都拿看著可憐蟲的眼光看你？他們有沒有為此給你頒發獎章？Mike？」

他用眼角瞥見Mike無法克制狂怒的朝他撲來，然而在那之前Ryan Hardy率先揍了他一拳。他只覺得有一股向後反彈的力道，熱痛地瞬間掃到自己的臉上，使他的脖頸為此向後延展，然後他的肚子也遭到重擊。他反擊回去，與Ryan Hardy扭打在一起，跌落床鋪。突然在一陣拳打腳踢之間，有一種觸電般的感覺傳來，讓Roderick渾身哆嗦了一下子，停住了手。此時Ryan Hardy的呼叫器也「嗶──嗶──」的響了起來。

他們沉默的互相注視，然後Roderick稍稍抬起身子離開Ryan Hardy，不理會他察看機器的動作，逕自轉身回過頭去。他看見在他身後，Michael正縮著手臂，回瞪著他。

 

TBC

發表於 2013-5-16 22:18:37  
十一

Roderick平行舉起雙手，有氣無力的對外面呼喊，「我需要醫生。」

在他重新被一個人丟在室內之後，他試著睡了一小會兒，但是都睡得很不好。相同的充滿情緒的夢境，又時不時流著冷汗醒來，他到最後簡直都覺得自己就快掛了。

門很快的就被打開，或者只是由於他的意識模糊在作怪，總之，當有個含含糊糊的爭吵聲音傳來時，他再一次的驚醒，感到有人跨了進來。是Mike。他的頭還沉重的沾在枕頭上，連抬都不想抬，然而，他得防備探員趁此機會報答他的恩情。  
當Mike走近後，他才發現對方是一個人。

Mike的臉上帶著忿忿不平的神色，不客氣的問他，「你又怎麼了？」

Roderick忽視他的問題，深深的吸了一口氣，「Ryan Hardy呢？他在哪？」

「他在哪不關你的事。」Mike語氣不耐煩的回答，「你到底想幹麻？」

Roderick皺著眉頭，盡量語氣誠懇的說，「我需要看醫生。我的傷口很疼。」

Mike聽到他的話，整張臉都往下耷拉。他或許屬於那種面無表情時看起來格外陰沉的人，總之，他無聲的看了他幾秒，讓Roderick覺得對方很快就要不留情面的一口回絕自己。但是相反的，Mike冷冷吐出一句，「我要看看。」就一下子動作粗魯的把他的T恤拉開。

「你做什──」對此毫無準備的Roderick反應誇張到幾乎不小心就要把Mike的手給打開。只不過Mike的動作更快，他條件反射式的揚起手，做出握拳欲揮的動作。但他的手只揮到了一半就停了下來。因為在面前的Roderick此時不像樣的將雙手護在身前，五官扭曲，身體也微微蜷縮，逆來順受的等待他往自己身上招呼拳頭。一秒鐘、兩秒鐘，等到Roderick意識到並沒有東西打下來之後，他睜開眼睛，看見Mike稍微震驚的表情。天啊，看來他剛剛的腦袋真是太不清醒了。他舔舔嘴唇，對Mike一笑，「我想你不想跟Ryan Hardy一樣，因為對無辜市民施暴而被迫停職？」

「我只是要確認你沒有又說謊騙人。」Mike瞬間收斂起自己的表情，停頓了一會，又跟他說，「你真的覺得會有人因為揍你而被停職？」

Roderick稍稍瞇起眼睛看他，然後把視線轉開，低聲說，「得了吧，探員。你不是要檢查我的傷嗎？我跟你保證，這次我絕對不耍花樣。」他把手臂抬起來，將他們放到自己頭上。

Mike再次揭開他的衣裳。沒有錯，Roderick的紗布已經被血汙染成了一片，透出繃帶外了。他把他的衣服丟回原處，而在剛剛被藍色病號服遮住的地方露出了Roderick的一雙圓圓的眼睛，在望著他的動作。他看著對方乾燥的眼睛，以及他們周圍的皮膚，快速的下了決定，「好吧，我會幫你找醫生。」

 

TBC

發表於 2013-5-18 21:22:38  
十二

「你的傷口裂開了。」來幫他檢查的醫生這樣說。不用說他也知道，因為除了這種說法還能有哪種？你的傷口感染了？你的傷口一切良好？但是Roderick還是想要嘆息，因為真相擺在眼前總是超乎意外，而且比擺在想像中還要令人挫敗。

他麻木又無奈的側過頭去，頸子緊貼枕頭的線條，無聊的端詳幫他看診的醫生。他意外的發現醫生看起來相當年輕，而且感覺十分善良。就連他這個邪教的副手因為棉棒清洗傷口而發出的呻吟，都能引起他反應迅速而熟練的安慰。他一邊動作俐落的處理他的傷口，一邊耐心的對他說，「現在我會幫你重新包紮。如果復原的不好的話，就必須再縫合一次。」Roderick好奇他是不是常常跟小朋友相處。因為有人說對待人應當像伺候小孩一樣，而對某些人更應當像伺候醫院裡的病人一樣。

「我希望我之前能有像你這樣子的醫生。」Roderick突然開口說，做了個鬼臉，「幫我換藥的員警總是不斷的戳我的傷口，我猜他們喜歡看我齜牙咧嘴喊痛的樣子。」

他透過睫毛看出這句話幾乎讓醫生露出了微笑。考慮到他們目前不是處在這樣的立場之下的話，他很可能會笑的。但是醫生的眉頭很快的皺了回來，他語氣嚴肅的說，「你之前只是因為藥效所以才感覺不到疼痛。」

這句話讓Roderick驚訝的看著他，然後他睜大藍色的眼睛問，「你是我的主治醫生嗎？Doc──Barnum？」對方沒有回話，但是他看得出來的確是的。「喔。我很高興你只讓我吊了三天點滴，因為這樣我就不需要再包成人紙尿褲了。」

「你沒──我沒有決定讓你吊幾天點滴，是你的復原狀況決定的。」Barnum醫生一邊將新的紗布放在他重新上好藥的傷口上，一邊隨口回答。Roderick撐起上半身來讓醫生幫他纏上繃帶，「好了。」他拍拍Roderick的手臂，再一次告訴他，「好了，我會再來看你。」

Roderick注視了他幾秒鐘，隨後躺下，伸長脖子，仰起頭，閉上兩隻眼睛。和醫生的相處讓他有點怪異的不真實感。那感覺就像──就像是重新回到了那棟房子，他跟Joe以及其他人的家。當時Joe那跟他根本沒戲的妻子，噢，是前妻，問他這一切的意義。他想這一切的意義大概就是得到一個可以安心的地方。能夠被接受，能夠行使他不明白有任何對、或不對的行為。即使在全世界各地，他都會被指為是一個心靈殘缺的變態殺手。不，那一切對他來說都不是重點，他只不過是比較順從自我的衝動罷了。

 

TBC

對待人應當像伺候小孩一樣，而對某些人更應當像伺候醫院裏的病人一樣(出自《卡拉馬助夫兄弟們》)  
另外本章的醫生借用了Mike在母親節中角色的名字，George Barnum。很喜歡他在裡面的形象。  
還有為了某些原因看了第14跟15集，Ryan跟Mike真是太暴力了，我可不想把Roderick許配給這麼暴力的Mike啊！

發表於 2013-5-20 20:43:04  
十三

「起來。」Mike踢了他的床鋪。那造成了幾聲清脆的「鏘鋃」的聲音，而沒有讓床跟著晃動。因為整個鐵床都被牢靠的固定在地板上。但無論如何，Roderick還是醒來了。他懷疑他們真的想讓他睡眠不足然後精神崩潰，真是那樣的話他就休想再在他的眼皮上找到睡眠了。於是他緩慢的動作起身，想要再多躺一點。Mike這會兒還在向他施壓，「你已經得到你想要的了，現在該換你回答了。」

Roderick慢吞吞的整理他的頭髮，不厭其煩的想要將前額瀏海梳成圓弧形，但他也不斷失敗，因為他的頭髮已經稍微有點長長了，而且乾燥的蓬在額前。他後腦勺的頭髮則正好相反，結成幾束服貼的髮束，中間柔軟的凹成一個波浪形。最後他只好放棄，「你想跟我交換條件？」

「你要如何解釋這個？」

Mike丟給他一張雷射影印的相片，他迅速的瞄了一眼，「噁，以早餐餐桌的標準來說你的嗜好還真是特別。」

「我特別為你準備的。你不是最喜歡在吃早餐時看社會版新聞了嗎？」

「你這麼說不公平，探員！」Roderick假聲抱怨，「況且我都聽警用無線電。」他看見Mike因為這句話而將臉部線條繃緊，於是迅速改口說，「別這麼緊張，探員，我是開玩笑的。」然後他再次瞥了相片一眼，「我不知道，看起來像一個不幸的家庭發生了不幸的意外。」

「正好發生在你告訴我的地點嗎？」

這讓他奇怪的垂下眼睛，承認，「正好。」

「你想要說些什麼嗎？」

「不。」

聽見Roderick沉悶著聲音回答，Mike反倒朝著他笑了。「沒關係。你也許會有興趣知道，造成這個壯觀景象的是誰。沒別的意思，只是想說你可能會認識我們的朋友。」他再次丟了一張照片給Roderick。照片落在他的大腿上，剛好翻轉過去。Roderick迅速的將相片翻開。與此同時，Mike告訴他，「他是Freedom 13的一夥。」

Roderick只看了一眼就別過頭去。他試著放鬆肩膀，「你給我看這做什麼？你知不知道，你有時候還真有點極端。」

「有時候吧。」Mike加深了他笑容。這一次他露出了牙齒，「你怎麼說這個？」

「我不知道這一切是怎麼回事。」Roderick咬緊牙齒，加重聲音的回答。

「你還要再狡辯嗎？為什麼你老是要說些你我心知肚明是謊言的藉口？上次你可不是這樣的。」

「也許那是因為你並不知道你聽到的是實話。」

「我告訴你，我覺得你現在是在拖延時間。拖延時間等Joe Carroll來救你嗎？那我勸你最好還是放棄吧，夥計。Joe Carroll？他不是會為你赴湯蹈火的那種人。」

「這還用得著你說嗎，Agent Weston。你不是忘記我把他兒子出賣給你們的事了吧？我等他來殺我可能還比較快。」

「喔，所以你確實知道這點。」Mike說，忽然沉默了一下。「那你為什麼不繼續跟我們合作？我們可以保護你免受他的威脅。」

「……Mike，你是真的不懂，對吧？」Roderick看了他幾秒鐘，然後他突然鬆開他抿緊的嘴，眨了眨眼睛，「你看看照片上的那個人。他還有Charlie，你還記得Charlie？他們都為了Joe而死。還有其他許多人也都為了Joe Carroll而死。」

「你也是嗎？為Joe Carroll奉獻出一切？」

「哼，」Roderick輕輕哼笑出聲，「誰說我也是，探員？我有我自己的目標。」

「而那個目標是…？」Mike試著詢問。但那沒有效。Roderick傾側著頭，好整以暇的露出一個優雅的笑容無聲的凝望著他。「看來你不打算說是吧。」Mike自己搖了搖頭。「算了。我們也有我們的目標。只是想讓你知道這兩個目標不一定會衝突。」

 

TBC

睡眠不會再掛在他沉重的眼皮上  
Sleep shall neither night nor day  
Hang upon his pent-house lid. (《馬克白》 第一幕第三景)

發表於 2013-5-22 21:23:54  
十四

Roderick覺得很不快。為什麼他會覺得這麼不快樂？一切事情都不對。Mike也遠比他想像中的還要難纏。他並不像他原先所想的那樣缺乏經驗、容易屈服。相反的，他擁有一股年輕人的活力，一點魯莽、粗魯的態度。他的肢體語言頗大，聲音乾澀，語調快速，甚至有一點兒愛開玩笑。他比他想像中的還不怕使用暴力。這一切都使Roderick十分驚訝，因為那跟他從照片上看來的很不一樣。實際接觸之後，他發現Mike有一種讓人害怕的特質，當他笑時──他有一雙比Ryan Hardy還要好看的水圓眼睛──使他看起來像一頭無害的熊，鬚髮柔軟散發出與人親近的氣質。當他心懷目的，與人接近，他的企圖總是那麼明顯，讓人一眼看穿，而他自己也不多加掩飾，總是單刀直入，直搗核心。當他的企圖失敗，他喃喃的飛速補充些什麼，並且搖頭的時候──那看起來幾乎是令人難以置信的笨拙與誠懇。然而，當他什麼也不說，陰沉、且面無表情的瞪著Roderick時──他就令人感到害怕、難以捉摸，彷彿隨時都會跳將起來，向他施暴。但是這還不算什麼，只是有點讓Roderick心煩。現在他確信Michael不是僅憑運氣坐上Ryan Hardy旁邊的座位，而且他對兩個人都不能掉以輕心。

真正使他不快樂的是照片中的那個男人，Alex。他的臉色蒼白、眉眼緊閉，右眼上方有一發子彈命中的痕跡。他猜想Alex大概整個腦袋都被轟爛了，從背後看去就可以看到一個龐大的血窟窿，血液從中濺出。雖然那不像被一刀割喉時，血液會從動脈中高壓噴出來，但他想被爆頭的時候，大概也會流出足夠多的血液，多到像他在第一張照片中看到的那樣。他才不相信那個家庭有出事。Ryan Hardy在質問他時接收到的傳呼實在是太快了，Joe他們不可能有時間收到示警、分成小隊移動、然後回報他他們已經安全轉移。

也許Ryan Hardy在發覺受騙後沒有惱怒的立即撤離，他留下了一點警力。而他們在巡邏時發現了Alex，他們那方負責監視假地址的人。於是他們把他抓起來，帶到屋內，嚴加拷問……。Roderick覺得自己的胃抽搐了起來，Ryan Hardy在離開他後是不是就立刻就趕到了現場呢？然後當他逼問Alex不成──他知道Ryan Hardy是不可能會成功的──他就……就……但難道這可能嗎？也許是因為Alex還想反抗，跟Ryan Hardy起了衝突，才會這樣……

這實在太糟糕了，這樣一場貓捉老鼠的遊戲。現在Alex死掉了，而Joe很可能還根本沒有聽到鈴鐺的鈴鈴聲。這不是代表著他還必須要再為他們爭取時間嗎？而他的下場會不會跟Alex一樣？（或跟Daniel一樣？）該死的，為什麼Joe不一開始就聽他的話呢？他相信Joe一定有了一個新的計畫，他不懷疑這點，他甚至也不會阻攔他……但是他渴望跟Joe站在一起，渴望獲得他的認同。只是Joe看起來根本不相信他，他甚至派Alex出來執行這項危險的工作，他這是在趁機打擊自己的勢力。如果Mike講的不是真的，其實也差不多了，他幾乎要為Joe奉獻出了自己的一切，他把其他的事都放棄了，可是Joe他……

 

TBC

發表於 2013-5-23 22:08:57  
十五

Roderick感覺到Barnum醫生踏進房內，他模糊的呻吟了一聲，轉頭面向他，將淺淺透露出青黑色眼圈的透明皮膚展現出來。他的頭髮散亂，由於他自己的撕扯，而他的面頰則閃著一層薄薄的汗珠。他猜想Barnum醫生看到他這副模樣一定嚇了一大跳，而他確實也是，趕緊腳步迅速的跨到他的身邊。

「我還是感到很不舒服……。」Roderick對他說，主動掀開自己的衣服。他的繃帶鬆垮垮的，有點浸濕的痕跡，在胸部上面染上了一塊暗紅色的血漬。而他裸露在外的腹部與肚子上也全都蒙著一層濕涔涔的汗水，跟他的面上一樣。

Doc Barnum的臉色嚴肅，他知道他想到什麼。他在想他的傷口是不是受到感染了，還有Roderick是否受到拷問了。而會讓Roderick受到拷問的──絕對不會是什麼好原因。雖然他被允許進來察看Roderick，可能表示Roderick已經有持續在跟警方合作，但是他也可能又造成了其他某些人的傷亡……。Roderick可不願意Barnum醫生越想越遠，他央求道，「你可以摸摸我的額頭嗎？」

Barnum醫生很快的照做。「你沒有發燒。」他說，看起來好像鬆了一口氣。他拿出一條毛巾掃了幾下擦去他皮膚上的水氣，接著在沉默中替Roderick拆開繃帶。幸好，傷口並沒有受到感染，流出濁黃的膿液，它只是仍然濕潤潤的在滲出血絲，而附近範圍的皮膚發紅腫脹。整個過程中，Roderick像是在沉睡中一般任由他擺弄。隨著時間過去，他的呼吸漸轉平穩，肌膚也停止分泌汗珠。Barnum醫生做完自己的工作，打算安靜的離去，不料Roderick清晰的聲音突然傳過來，讓他明顯、而且過分震驚的回轉過身去。

「以前我生病的時候，總是沒有人照顧我。」Roderick突兀的聲音向他告解，「我的爸爸是軍人，雖然他對我很好，但是他總是不在家。我的媽媽也很忙，不能一直陪我。」他終於看向有點困惑的醫生，持續說道，「所以我有一個媽媽的隨扈，他負責照顧我。他都要我叫他叔叔。」然後他沉默，用平靜的眼神注視Barnum醫生，他知道醫生會明白他在說什麼，跟他想到一塊兒。「在我十歲爸爸死掉之後，還持續了一段時間，一直要到我十二歲，搬去宿舍住為止。」

 

TBC

發表於 2013-5-25 10:20:08  
十六

他的話顯然成功的吸引住了Barnum醫生的注意力。現在即使只是出於禮貌，對方也不容易打斷他而離開。

Roderick接著用比較輕快一點的語調說，「後來我認識了Joe。他是我們系上指定要聽的一次演講的講者。那次演講的題目叫做『論文學作品中的語用前提』。」他停頓，挑了挑雙眉，「很好笑對吧，這年頭唸政治學還要學會一些修辭、人文的技巧。」

「下課之後我去問了他一些問題。我不知道是唸文學的人都比較敏感還是怎樣，反正當他複誦我的名字，回答我的問題時……我覺得他瞭解我。」他稍微移開了視線，隨後輕微的點了點頭。「我很快的就在下學期選了他的課，之後決定選文學作輔修。每次上課在聽到Joe談文本時，我都覺得好像聽見我的爸爸在對我講床邊故事一樣。雖然我沒真的聽到過幾次。但Joe真的對我很好。我從來也沒有想過到他會────殺人。」

他短促而又輕聲的吐出最後那兩個字眼來，在他們的前面有一個長長的停頓，彷彿他在字斟句酌，或是極力避免面對。但是等到他一旦說出來之後，後面的句子就變得強烈迅速，彷彿是爆發出來一般，「其中有一些女孩我甚至還在Joe的課堂上見過一兩次面，我根本不能相信他會做出這種事來。可是我在同時……」他小小的縮起了肩膀，動作輕輕的瞄了Barnum醫生一眼，「我承認我同時也感到有一點欣喜。因為我跟他相處了那麼長的時間，他隨時都有機會可以殺掉我，可是他沒有，好像我是他一個重要的親人一般。」

他說到這裡稍微挪動下了身子，重新清清喉嚨，「當然，我還是很難接受，所以我報考了警校，想要做點什麼。你知道，父債子償那一套還是什麼的。只是我還是忍不住想去見他。在牢裡的時候他跟我說了他的想法。他說他想讓他的兒子有一個完整的家庭，爸爸媽媽都陪在身邊。這個想法很快的就迷住了我……所以我答應幫助他。」

「我幫他找到了他的兒子跟老婆，接他們去跟他一起住。可是我沒有意識到……Joe的家庭會變成這樣，根本就是他一手造成的。」

「你能相信嗎，醫生？Joe他竟然打了我，把我當成他的出氣筒。……當然，你一定相信。」他自嘲的補充。「可是我一直到最後才發現自己錯得有多離譜。我不知道我是被矇住了眼睛還是怎樣，Joey不可能跟他住在一起，他會受到傷害。是Joe摧毀了他兒子的幸福……。他還摧毀了其他一些家庭的幸福。」

「當我帶Joey走的時候，我就跟Joe正式決裂了。我根本就不知道他接下來會怎麼做。我不在乎……我不在乎這些員警怎麼樣對待我，可是他們是在浪費時間，醫生。當我躺在這裡，接受你的照顧時，Joe是不是還在做同樣的事，繼續破壞別人的家庭？」 

 

TBC

發表於 2013-5-27 19:27:15  
十七

他正正的凝視著Barnum醫生的表情。對方唇部附近的肌肉微微掀動，準備要開口說些什麼。然而Roderick永遠不知道也不會弄清楚對方要說出什麼了。從擴音喇叭中間粗魯的切入一聲沙啞的「夠了。」打斷掉他的話頭，與此同時醫生的臉上露出如夢初醒般的吃驚，與不確定的神色。Roderick在那瞬間也沉下臉來，但他馬上又抬起眼睛，語帶懇求，「拜託？」

「我，我不能肯定……」

門邊「喀」的響了一聲，先前那句沙啞聲音的主人快步踏了進來。Ryan Hardy，永遠在各種現場奔忙，現在及時趕過來解救他的小朋友。「什麼也別說，醫生。接下來交給我們來處理。」Ryan說，一邊掃了一眼旁邊的Roderick，對他做出一個別有深意的制止表情。

Roderick覺得自己不知道為什麼因為那個表情而變得稍微有點心慌。他朝Ryan身後張望，找到了一個可以使自己鎮定的身影。Mike跟在他的後面。也許是因為被Ryan Hardy責備，也許是因為Roderick違反了他們的和平協定，使他看起來一臉的冷漠。Roderick趁機對Mike投去一道視線，Mike注意到他的注視，冷冷的回看了他一眼，像是在說，「沒關係，我早料到你是這種人。」然後很快的就把臉轉開。

Roderick也別過頭去，重新看回Ryan Hardy和跟他討論的Doc Barnum。他們兩個人的爭論看起來已經結束。其實那根本不能算是爭論，因為Ryan Hardy單方面的立場十分堅定。他其實也認為很少有人能夠爭贏Ryan。

果然，結論就是Roderick必須被單獨留給房間裡的兩位探員。離去前的Doc Barnum看起來稍微歉疚而又擔憂的瞥了他一眼。Roderick勉強的朝醫生笑了笑，將嘴圈成O型對他無聲的說了聲「再見」。他不認為自己還有機會再見到Barnum醫生。他猜Barnum醫生知道自己的意圖，而且儘管如此，醫生仍然想要（或者即將就要）告訴Roderick一些他知道的情報。他很可能馬上就會被調離有機會跟罪犯做接觸的工作環境，也很可能會被安排接受心理評估。不論怎麼樣，他太過善良、太過視病猶親，只能希望他不要因為自毀前程而太過抑鬱寡歡。

其實Barnum醫生本不需和他見面。那些安眠藥就是為了確保他們不會見面而採取的措施。Roderick本來以為再沒有安眠藥，再沒有紙尿布是Ryan Hardy向他示好的辦法，只是看來他是在保護他們的小醫生。現在由於一個疏失，很可能是因為Ryan Hardy不在，他才能見到了Barnum醫生。

等到醫生關好了房門，永遠消失在他的視線之內後，Ryan Hardy轉過頭來面向他，以一種氣定神閒的口吻說，「你可以不要再演戲了吧！你的演技還真爛，爛到都可以得金酸莓獎了。」

Roderick也回嘴，「那你也可以不要再演戲了嗎？」

 

TBC

發表於 2013-5-29 18:36:59  
十八

Roderick三兩下用手梳理好自己的金髮，重又看起來精神了些，「說到底，我這還是應你的要求才演戲的。你幹麻要害怕呢？你怕我會說什麼來傷害Barnum醫生嗎？」

Ryan Hardy似笑非笑的回答他，「那你也可以選擇不要服從啊。」

「我沒有。我只是正好在忙著打量脾氣古怪的Weston，才沒時間管你們的。」

「──你別想牽拖到我身上。你本來就是個大騙子。」

Roderick揚起脖子搖搖頭，「我不完全是在說謊。」

「鬼才相信你說的會是真話……。」令Roderick感到有些意外的是，Mike放棄了他的冷漠表情，小聲嘀咕說。

他看起來仍然在為被Roderick騙而感到耿耿於懷。也許是因為現在有Ryan Hardy在場，令Mike異常的放鬆，他不再採取陰沉的態度面對Roderick，而Roderick也發現那種態度只是Mike的另一層偽裝。Roderick覺得他現在這種樣子意外的可愛極了，像是慣性在做出最後抵抗的獵物，不用再費多少力氣就會成為囊中之物。

「是真的。其實我說的大部分都是真的，特別是最後面的部分。」

然而Mike只是說，「你真是個無可救藥的騙子。」

Ryan接過口，「是啊，我看你從一開始就謊話連篇。你說你是怎麼弄傷自己的？」

「喔！你沒有在監視器後面偷聽到嗎？我可什麼都沒說，是醫生他自己猜到的。嗯，Barnum醫生怎麼跟你說？」

「他說他認為你是自己伸手把傷口扳開的。」

Roderick微笑，「……也許你應該相信專業的判斷。」

「該不該相信我會自己決定。」Ryan簡短的結束了這個話題。「我想先確認一件事，從先前的經驗中看來，你是不會供出Joe Carroll了？」

「沒錯。我有什麼理由要說呢？」Roderick放鬆的靠向了床背，又補充「因為Solamen miseris socios habuisse doloris？(落難人見人落難，便得安慰？)」他朝Mike扯出一個無恥的笑容，「看看這竟然是誰說的，Mike！怪不得你會相信我。」

然而Mike並未對他這一番話做出過多的反應。或是說，做是做了，但不是他預期中的生氣或喪氣的反應。Mike幾乎無視他的存在，瞪大眼睛朝Ryan Hardy看去，而Ryan Hardy也會意的朝他點點頭，伸出一根食指揮了一下。這讓Roderick多少感到有些大事不妙，他不明白氣氛怎麼會突然改變，也不明白自己剛剛說的話有哪些可以造成這樣的效果。

Ryan Hardy很快轉過頭來，面對還在發愣的Roderick說，「甚至不是為了魔法，而僅僅為了兩個女孩就値得你賣命給Joe Carroll了？」

「我不明白……Ryan，你在說那兩個州警嗎？他們──」

「Joe Carroll告訴我說你殺了那十四個女孩之中的兩個。」

這句話使Roderick微微顫抖了起來。「你跑去把舊檔案調出來了……？她們有沒有讓你做噩夢？」

「他還告訴了我很多有關你的有趣故事，你想不想知道？」

 

TBC

Solamen miseris socios habuisse doloris. (馬婁，《浮士德博士悲劇史》)  
浮士德問魔鬼說路西法得到他的靈魂有何用處時，魔鬼的回答。

表于 2013-5-30 22:11:40  
十九

這一章是屬於Roderick的一章。他是這個故事發生時所需一切背景的預備者。他參與了那場打擾Ryan Hardy寧靜的越獄，釋放出他最深沉，同時也是最無法忘懷的夢魘。他也間接造成了Sarah Fuller陷入她被延遲的宿命之死，還有促成了之後許許多多悲傷的死亡故事。

只是他本人在這篇故事以文字的形式問世時也已然死去，而且是以一種十分汙穢、難堪的方式做結。但這些並不是從本章一開始時就可以預料得到的。他和Ryan Hardy命運軸線的交會首先要從他十八歲的時候開始說起。只是在那之前，死亡也同樣籠罩在他之上。這是一群被死亡糾纏的亡者的故事。有些人，如同Ryan，有可以得到救贖的機會；但是也有些人，如同Roderick，只是死亡無情的鐮刀之下螻蟻般的犧牲者。

Roderick的父親是一名陸軍上校。他在他十歲的時候參加海灣戰爭，並被一顆造成百人傷亡的砲彈命中身亡。當時年幼的Roderick連他父親的遺體都沒見到。他甚至來不及為父親的安危擔心，因為等到他第一次聽見這件消息時，一切都已經是無法挽回的事實。這件事形塑了這個金髮少年成年之後所有的性格特徵，使他擁有一種病態的敏銳感覺，以及不同尋常的隨和。除此之外，他擁有一頭金色宛如絲綢般的頭髮、一對大而明亮的眼睛、以及突出的臉部線條，相似於坡的天才之作，《厄舍府的沒落》一書中主人翁Roderick Usher的外表。這也是Roderick名字的由來。

……  
金黃色的旗幟耀眼絢爛；  
飄揚在宮殿的屋頂；  
……  
流浪者來到這幸福的山谷，  
透過兩扇明亮的窗戶，  
看見精靈們婆娑起舞，  
……

當Roderick年滿十八歲剛剛進入到大學，第一次聽到坡的文字被賦予聲音，朗誦出來時，他感到坡使他有切身之感。他認識坡所形容的那種詭異荒誕的世界，他喜歡聽到坡故事中的不合常情。因為相同的一切其實都長久存在在Roderick的心中，他只是一直壓抑這些不合適的想法，由於他過份的敏銳時刻在抑制它們，同時也在滋長它們。在他的心中有一種虛無的混亂在肆虐。與此同時還有一股黑暗的衝動。

透過死亡將會帶給他生命，至少在當時看來是這樣被判斷的。於是Roderick踏上了前人的步伐，第一次認識到造物者才得以享受的快感。他的道路被指引開來，使他從束縛之中得到了解放。

在一段時間之內，Roderick一直都是一個最先也是最好的學生。直到Ryan出現。當時他還不認識Ryan Hardy，這位同樣被死亡陰影寄身的宿主。然而他很快就會記起他的名字。也許以後當他開口說出他的名字來時，他還會帶著一點恐懼與憎恨。

 

TBC  
詩是「幽魂宮殿」，出自《厄舍府的沒落》  
Roderick外表跟Usher相似出自麥可‧康納利《詩人》，一篇受坡影響寫出來的小說。嚴重懷疑編劇也受了這本書的影響。

發表於 2013-6-1 20:47:53  
二十

Roderick遠沒有Ryan來得那麼聰明與堅韌。雖然Ryan的這幾樣特質在這個故事開始時都已經被疲勞損耗，消磨得差不多了。人們看見的是一個心力交瘁的Ryan。但是當他最初出現，前來調查校園裡年輕女性的命案時，他的魅力的確是有如群星一般光輝閃耀。只是關於Ryan是如何深刻的感受到死亡，以及如何身不由己的深陷其中的細節，在這裡暫且還不打算多加描述。因為那將會在一篇更完整，也更宏大的篇章中被細數。我們的英雄要想方設法對抗湧自他自身以及外來的邪惡。最後等到時機成熟，他會和他的宿敵再次見面。現在讀者只需要知道死亡的確賦予Ryan動力就足夠了。

與Ryan相比，Roderick顯得笨拙的像個孩童。輸入一個指令，他會精確的執行。但是除此之外，再沒有更多。他的身上缺乏了最重要的精緻細微的美感。當死亡的氣息甜美的撫向他的脖頸，他不會懂得摘取，只會一刀割壞鮮美的果實。使他感到刺激的是獸性的本能，而非知性的美。他喜愛遊戲勝過藝術。這是Roderick其中的一個缺陷。

當Ryan的摸索逐漸接近目標，Roderick懦弱的天性便使他開始感到膽怯。他妄圖想要逃離。這在他的生命之中是第一次。而在這之後還會有第二次的發生。但是再沒有第三次了。因為沒有人能夠一再推拒死亡致命的擁吻，除卻掉死神本身的憐憫。有很長一段時間，Roderick都一直受到神經強烈的折磨，處在越來越不正常高漲的情緒之中。直到有一日，像是高燒退去，或是炙熱的岩漿冷卻，形成固體的外殼，他終於下定決心，去到位於韋弗利的維吉尼亞中心監獄。也就是從同一時期開始，Roderick死心塌地的相信上了他從前的信仰，奉獻出一切給這篇故事的背景。

在漫長的八年之中，位於大家都逐漸忘懷的角落，有一個陰暗的計謀在逐漸成形。這個計謀牽連甚廣，然而目標都直指一個中心。一場經由死亡獲得新生的盛大祭典在逐步鋪展開來。但這一切準備一開始都進展得很不順利。有時候當Roderick來到彼處，他會表現出異乎尋常的軟弱和一事無成。但是那這道圍牆之內，連死神的腳步都放得緩慢。她會潛伏直至獵物的近身，出其不意的收攏手指，慢慢凝視直等到獵物窒息。

終於，時機來到，逐漸混入警政體系的Roderick找到了一個値得信賴的朋友。他是西維吉尼亞出身的民兵頭子，擁有Roderick所需一切的武力和人力資源。事情漸漸的預備下了。最後在命定的那一天，Ryan的宿敵越獄了。

 

TBC  
發表於 2013-6-3 22:32:53  
二十一

在馬里蘭州‧海文波特鎮一棟建築裡，Roderick的身邊聚集著從全美各地、出於各種理由前來投靠他的朋友。他們的人數達到有四十人之多。而現在，Roderick最後一位朋友也已來到，加入他們之間。他們有些人曾經親眼見識過這位朋友，而毫無疑問所有的人都認識他。他雖然最晚抵達，但卻是此前眾人的期望在一致企盼著的，也是此地真正的主子。Roderick代司的正是他的職位。

但正如久未謀面的邪惡竟會被善良欺壓，獅子會被老鼠追趕。幾年的時間讓Roderick遺忘掉命運可以有多麼出其不意，竟自以為跑在了死亡的前頭。他病態的敏感經由八年前的事件逐漸轉成了氾濫的好感，而他過份的隨和則變成了過度的輕信。不止一次他無法成功達成自己的任務。當他兩次沒能成功帶回Claire、當他輕易送出一座兵工廠、或當他試圖袒護其他沒有價值的朋友，他的適用性値得受到最嚴重的懷疑。

然而最終致使命運的鐮刀落到他之上的，是他一個歇斯底里又無可挽回的行徑。他綁走了Joey，試圖想要投靠到Ryan的一方。他忘記這本書中的主角早已經注定了是Ryan，而他才是永遠平凡的那個。

當子彈命中Roderick時，他正站在Ryan的身邊。Ryan無助的意識到無論他身旁的是夥伴還是敵人，他身上的死亡詛咒都帶不來另一種結局。然而他的絕望已經讓血液變成冰冷的了。他掙扎著是否要放棄成為一個英雄的打算。他已經受到了死亡黑暗的影響，身邊生命的殞落只會成為他的養分，無論他是冷眼旁觀或是盡力搶救。

Ryan拔槍出套，對準子彈射過來的方向射擊。一顆子彈擦過Michael的手臂，然而他絲毫不理會Ryan，一逕朝Roderick開槍。在Roderick倒下時，他的身上中了四發子彈。此時從旁邊，Jacob也現身牽制住Ryan的攻擊。Ryan子彈用罄，不得不離開現場。

躺倒在地上的Roderick還未死去，雖然他離死亡的結局不遠。但是安穩的死亡不會如願降臨。他一切粗魯、對於肉體的慾望將會反噬到他身上。中槍的痛苦積聚在他的眼角，從他身上流出的血液則匯成淺灘，讓他不得呼吸。只是他的頭部被輕輕抬起，暫時脫離濁紅的血液。沒有人費勁去架住Roderick的四肢，只是用身體的重量壓制住他。Roderick再也看不到眼前發生的一切。在他突出的眉骨之下，剩下兩個漆黑的，醜陋的空洞。很快的周遭變得寂靜一片。他的故事結束了。

 

TBC

發表於 2013-6-6 02:02:38  
二十二

「現在你知道Joe是如何看你的了。」Ryan挑撥的說。「你只不過是另外一個免洗角色。跟其他人沒有什麼兩樣。」

Roderick置若罔聞的抬起頭來。他的臉色變得蒼白而又扭曲，倒真有幾分像故事中的Roderick Usher。他古怪的輕笑，「我不……我不相信這是真的。這是你們自己編的？老實說，編得真的很不錯……也用上了。但是…。也許這是Joe親自寄給你們的？為了…威脅……或者是……」

「我們怎麼可能會編得出來？」Ryan故作驚訝，「──你剛剛才親口說了一個完全相同的版本。難道這次你要說那是在說謊了？」

Roderick咬牙切齒的回答他，「就算是在說謊又怎麼樣？」

「不會怎麼樣。因為Joe Carroll的故事也是假的。」

這句話讓Roderick暫時的哽住了呼吸。他兩眼發直的緊盯著Ryan，直到Mike溫和的語氣從一旁插入，提醒他，「Roderick。你還在這裡。Joe並沒有折磨然後殺了你。」那使得Roderick像一隻動物般狂怒的哀嚎了一聲，並暴烈的從床上彈起來，把拳頭砸在自己的腿上。

「雖然他確實想要。」Ryan補充說。那一句話感覺起來像是最後一箭。Roderick把手撫上前額，遮擋住臉，默不作聲的垂下了頭。

「現在告訴我們Joe Carroll在哪裡。」Ryan問他說，但Roderick一動也不動，絲毫沒有任何回應。

「Roderick。」他重複叫換了幾次Roderick的名字，但那像對付Jordy時一樣，沒有取得任何的效果。「告訴我們。」

「你們還有哪些根據地？」

「Joe的目標是什麼？」

Ryan再試了兩三個差不多的問題，但那些都沒有使Roderick開口應答。最後他問，「Joe在監獄裡跟你說了什麼，讓你這麼相信他，對不對？他是不是跟你說，他不會供出你，要你放心？」

這之後他跟Mike同時沉默，等待Roderick的回答。

過了一陣子之後，Roderick細微的聲音從指縫間傳出，像是春天的嫩芽努力的鑽出土壤。「我不會跟你們談這個。」

「沒有關係，Roderick。」Mike的聲音再次安撫他說。

「走吧，Mike，別跟他浪費時間。我們去問Joe Carroll。我想他會很樂意回答，畢竟他就在不遠的走廊盡頭。」

「什麼？」Roderick聞言立即抬起臉來。他的臉上乾乾淨淨，沒有任何淚痕。只有眼睛周圍的皮膚看起來浮腫而疲倦。此刻滿臉都寫滿了驚愕。

「Joe Carroll。他就關在離你不遠的地方。」

 

TBC

發表於 2013-6-6 23:02:18  
二十三

「什麼時候的事？…你們是怎麼抓到他的？」Roderick不無驚慌的追問。但其實他並沒有真的很在乎這點。他真正在乎的是Joe Carroll……噢，該死的……

「一開始就。從你中槍的隔天。」Ryan停頓了一下，繼續說道，「我們追蹤了被派來殺你的人，跟著他們進入了你們的巢穴。」

Roderick麻木的聽著。他覺得自己的腦子像剛剛近距離聽見噹噹鐘鳴的人，昏沉發脹，但是麻木無感。他隱約可以想見當時的場景一定是血腥一片。可是他沒有心思去管那些。「為什麼──要是現在？」

「也該是時候開誠布公了。況且本來就沒有瞞著你的必要。Joe Carroll在我們衝進去時，甚至都還在寫你的文章呢。」

「我要見Joe Carroll。在我見到Joe之前，你休想我會跟你們說些什麼。」

「可以。」Ryan爽快的答應了，「雖然他只會讓你恨不得馬上吐露出所知道的一切罷了。」

Ryan雖然說答應了他的條件，但他說要想見到Joe必須得到上級的許可。Roderick心不在焉的點頭讓他們去了。門開啟又再關閉。他茫然的發了一會兒呆，什麼事情都無法停留在他的腦海裡。但是漸漸的他也開始陷入自己的沉思。

不知道過了多久，等到他猛然抬起頭來，甚至還感覺到由於長時間維持同一姿勢帶來的眩昏，他這才發現Mike竟然還留在室內。Roderick雖然沒多大興趣搭理他，但是他厭倦了沉溺在自己的幻想裡。他稍微瞇起了眼睛，對方馬上就注意到了。看起來他一直在注意著自己的動靜。

「你被壞警察給遺棄了，好警察先生？」

「噢，見鬼……」Mike短暫的閉上了雙眼，嘆著氣說。他的表情簡直就要讓Roderick笑出來了。「我想Ryan是怕你會一時興起，把自己給殺了。」

「為什麼我會想那樣做？」Roderick歪頭詢問。「況且他大可以把我銬住就好了。」

「我們才正試著要合作耶，Roderick。雖然你上次的合作就不怎麼守信用。」

Mike這句話前後所包含的矛盾讓Roderick真的忍不住笑了出來，「喔，別小心眼了，Mike。你應該要感到滿足，關於傷的事情我沒有說謊。」

「是喔。那就更有必要讓我待在這裡，防止你在夢遊時把自己給勒斃了。」

 

TBC  
第二十四回之後暫時停更，大概到七月初左右。

發表於 2013-6-8 22:21:42  
二十四

「你知道嗎，Mike……我想你真的抓住了我的精髓。」Roderick微微沉思著說。「可是我卻不太理解你。」

他看見Mike因為他的感嘆而稍稍皺起了眉頭，便很快的聳肩笑道，「當然，也不是說我有多想理解你。……嗯，但我確定你也沒有表面上看起來的那麼誠實。既然你們早就抓到Joe了，那照片的事情究竟是怎麼一回事？」

「……抱歉，在你見到Joe Carroll之前，我也什麼事都不能說。」

「那不就是你在這裡的目的嗎？」Roderick反問他。「好吧。看來我們就只能在這裡乾瞪眼了。」說著他又像是想起了什麼好笑的事情一般而開始發笑。最後他說，「說真的，Ryan就不怕我會對你怎麼樣嗎？」

Mike上下打量了他一眼，「要打的話也一定是我會贏你。」

「不見得吧，Mike！噢，我有一件關於你的小事情可以分享。」Roderick說著向前傾側身子，把雙肘支在膝蓋上，「你其實沒有那麼暴力對不對？你不會敢對我怎麼樣的。」

「那只是你的推測而已。別忘了是誰讓你受傷的。」

「不然我們來試試看，怎麼樣？」Roderick向上攤開他的雙手，表示自己不會反抗。如果他的手是自由的話，那此刻他就會將他們分開，放在身側，像是在歡迎擁抱一樣。

但Mike只是雙臂環胸，停留在原地看著他。「……」

「看吧，Mike。」Roderick把一隻腳交疊到另一隻腳上，悠閒的說，「被我說對了。」

「……你為什麼要這樣做？挑釁我對你沒有任何好處。」

Roderick緩慢的回道，「因為我喜歡。」

「你不是唯一這樣做過的人。只是你是撐最久的一個。之前其他的人都很快就自殺了。」

「我說過了，很多人都為Joe Carroll犧牲。」

「他不值得你們這樣的信賴。」Mike說。他看進Roderick的眼裡。也許他是想要在其中看到Roderick也擁有一個清澈透亮的靈魂。若是那樣的話他就要感到失望了。

Roderick冷笑著回答他，「別說了吧，探員，話題變的無聊了。」

 

TBC  
下回開始停更。  
希望我回來時還能記得故事的內容……  
感謝到目前為止一直追文的朋友，有任何指教或意見歡迎提出。

發表於 2013-7-1 22:22:28  
二十五

「動作快。」Ryan Hardy一進門就催促。他看向Roderick，「你有十分鐘的時間可以和Joe Carroll交談，不受打擾的。前提是雙方都得被銬著。」

「現在就可以走了嗎？」Mike離開他一直傾靠著的牆壁，這樣問。

「沒錯，他們都已經在準備好在等待了。」

Roderick也迅速的跳下床鋪。他抿緊嘴唇走向Ryan Hardy，伸出兩隻手臂，手心與指尖向下垂，任憑Ryan把一條鍊子拴在他的手銬中間。他專注的看著Ryan的動作，突然無預警的開口，「這次你沒把監視器拔掉了？」

「當然，情況不一樣。」

Roderick抬起眼睛來凝視了一下Ryan。隨後他朝門口的方向點頭，「帶路吧。」

一經Ryan的呼喚，兩名全副武裝的警察就進入他們三個人所站立的房間裡，一左一右分別架住Roderick的兩隻手臂，好像在害怕他會逃跑。但是說真的，他還能夠跑到哪裡去呢？除了跑去見Joe之外？ 

他主動的邁開步伐跟著前方的Ryan跨出門外。在那一刻，他發現房間之外十分昏暗，只有微弱的藍光從側邊的燈條中間傳出來，是為了方便觀察房中的景像而設計的。再走出第二道門外，有一條長長的走廊。這裡顯然比他的警局要大得多了，他可以看見有好幾扇房門設在走道的兩側。一個念頭突然觸動了他。這裡面是不是都關押著他熟識的朋友們呢？但很奇怪的，他心裡頭知道不可能。他們沒凖全部都自行了斷了。

他腳步不停的跟著前面的Ryan，直到Ryan突然停住，正好就在走廊的盡頭前。他背後的Mike顯然也很清楚的知道這個位置，因為他並沒有在Roderick急促的停頓之下接近到Roderick的背部。

Ryan轉過頭來，「怎麼，你看起來好像很緊張？」，然後沒等Roderick答話，他就伸手旋開了房門，「讓我先進去跟Joe談談。」

Roderick沉默的跟著他進入了房內。現在窗戶中間清楚的就是Joe Carroll的身影。他的手臂不安的晃動起來，引起兩旁員警更加的戒備。「你先叫這兩個人放開我。」

「沒關係，鬆開他的手臂。你們可以在房間的後頭待命。」

等到雙手一被鬆開，Roderick就立即伸過手將臉頰兩旁散亂的頭髮不斷梳到耳後。同時，他的面部表情不再顯得冷靜，而是急迫的像是要哭出來一般。

接著「喀」的一聲，Ryan Hardy伸手拉開了第二道房門。

 

TBC

發表於 2013-7-5 11:24:39  
二十六

Joe穿著紅色的囚衣坐在桌後等待。他的影像邊緣模糊，閃爍著刺目的白光以及間歇投下的暗影，因為Roderick正在用不停眨動的眼睛緊盯著他。他的表情雖然看不清楚，但是聲音卻很清晰的從擴音喇叭中間傳出來。那是十分愉快的語調，他說，「喔，Ryan！你這麼頻繁的來見我真讓我感到開心。」

「嗨，Joe。要是能別再見到你我會更開心一百倍。」

「嗯……一看到你的臉色我就知道有事情不對勁了。我那群不知去向的手下，他們又給你帶來驚喜了嗎？」

「老實說，除了他們把自己變成活體標靶之外沒有帶給我多少驚喜。這超出你的預期了嗎，Joe？」

「不，不──怎麼會？正好相反…！告訴我，Ryan。你在扣下扳機的時候有沒有感受到全身血液的顫抖──感受到死亡賦予你活力？」

「有啊。我還感覺到想把剩下的人也一起抓起來槍斃。他們在哪裡，Joe？」

「喔，Ryan，你才是前探員，別老是等著我來給你公布解答好嗎？Deus ex machina雖然是經典的手法，可是也未免太過反高潮了。你放心，這點跟你的酗酒問題我都不會在書裡多提，可是你真的要開始振作點。自從上一個大突破開始劇情都沒有什麼進展，讀者一直看到相同的情節和毫無長進的主角可是會厭煩的。」

「知道嗎？我現在就已經看膩了。而且你早該完結的。Claire跟Joey都已經得救了，而你也被我抓了起來。」

「Claire她…嗯……她已經不再是我書中的女主角了。這樣不是很好嗎？既然我們已經厭膩了一再的不期而遇，那不如就像現在這樣。我們可以省略掉一切麻煩的偶遇過程、省略掉閒人的干擾，直接面對面，觀察你，我的英雄主角。」

「我敢肯定對那些被你納入閒人範圍內的信徒來說並不是很好。」

「喔，他們可全都是自願的。從一開始這本書的主角就只有你，Ryan。其他的人──都只是插曲罷了。」

「是啊，我看得出來。你大概在書中提了不下十幾遍了。希望你不會介意我讓一個配角起死回生。」

 

TBC

發表於 2013-7-6 17:45:33  
二十七

Ryan對窗外打了個響指，那是要Roderick進去的指示。他沒有注意到。「Roderick。」Mike叫他，他也沒注意到。直到Mike接近他的身邊、用手拍了拍他的肩膀，他才突然反應過來，用兩手揪住Mike的衣領，把對方撞到玻璃上去。

Mike也用力的抓住了他的手臂。Roderick的皮膚摸起來乾燥、熱燙，在這麼近的距離之下，他可以透過光線看見Roderick臉上起伏的顆粒，以及他眼窩下方一條潮濕、發亮的痕跡。從他們倆抵住的玻璃後頭，談話不受打擾的繼續傳出。

「你說的是哪個角色？」

「一個類似機器神的角色，不過不太一樣。」

兩名待在後方的警衛很快的衝上前來，將Roderick從Mike身上拉開。

「……好吧，只要他不會壞了整本書的結構，我可以考慮你的意見。畢竟有時候角色一經創造出來就脫離作者的意志了。」

「那當然。謝謝你，Joe。」

Mike走近被員警制伏的Roderick跟前，對他說，「冷靜一點！你還想不想進去跟Joe說話？」

他那又急又重的語氣很特殊的跟房間裡的閒談形成對比，讓Roderick產生一種奇異的感覺。剛剛被Mike握住手臂的時候他以為Mike就要揍他了，然而他沒有。而當Mike走近的時候，他又一次以為自己會遭殃。但是結果很明顯。慢慢的，Roderick轉開看著Mike的視線，吸了幾口氣，清清喉嚨說，「……我要去。」

「那就放鬆點，好嗎？」Roderick對他點點頭，Mike又說，「來，先把你自己整理好。」他自己也拉了拉剛剛被Roderick扯亂的T恤。等到Roderick動作完後，Mike拾起他手銬中間的鏈條，對他說明，「等一下我會把你銬在Joe Carroll的對面。」

Roderick配合的說「好」。但是等到Mike撥通電話告訴Ryan「我們要進去了。」然後向門口走去的時候，他卻站住了不動。Mike疑惑的轉頭看他，Roderick臉上露出一個幾乎是微笑的表情，說，「別拉那條鍊子好嗎？」

「呃…對不起。」

房門打開的聲音一傳來，Ryan就立即站起身子，將位子空了出來。Mike首先走了進去，隨後是Roderick。

當Joe看清楚所謂起死回生的角色是誰之後，他就猛地從椅子上站起來，對Ryan不住搖頭，「Ryan，我恐怕你這個樣子行不通……」

「你自己看著辦吧。」

Roderick在Joe的對面坐下，他讓Mike把連接在手銬上的鍊子扣到桌面上的環上鎖住，然後仰起頭來注視Joe。

「嗯……我沒有料到你還活著，Roderick。」Joe說。

 

TBC

發表於 2013-7-19 21:24:19  
二十八

「Joe，我知道你對我感到很失望。」Roderick語氣平靜的開始說話。他對Joe抿抿嘴巴，做出一個稍為討好的表情，盡力的讓自己不要去注意Joe話語裡不客氣的意思。

「失望？不……」Joe對著他的話哼出聲音笑了。他在Roderick的面前坐下，「你幾乎要毀了整個計畫。我對你絕對不只是失望而已。」

「我知道。我害你被逮捕了。」Roderick低下頭承認。隨後他在椅子上向前挪動，靠往Joe的方向，壓低聲音對他說，「可是你早該聽我的，帶其他人趕快撤離出那棟房子。」

「我告訴過你還不是時候。」

「那到底什麼時候才是？」Roderick問他，但Joe沉默著沒有回答。Roderick看著他沒有反應的靠在椅背上，那張生氣的、冷淡的、皺眉的、但是最重要的是有距離的看著自己的臉，突然恍惚的吃了一驚。他說，「你真的有了新的計畫，不是嗎？而且你不願意告訴我。」

Joe不耐煩的閉上了眼睛，「你要明白，Roderick。你當時的狀況很明顯的聽不進去我的解釋。」

「那麼現在呢？」Roderick追問，意識到自己問了個蠢問題。他慢慢的坐正，「可是你總有別的時間可以向我解釋吧？你的新計畫是在殺Daniel之前就決定好了的嗎？在我們的營地被FBI發現之後？你說我不再有權力做決定了……」

「不是這樣的，Roderick。我承認，我那時是有點著急──」

「那是在我幫你帶回Claire之後？我問你我們什麼時候可以開始下一階段的計畫……。你在那個時候就已經決定好了，對不對？你真的──你真的有打算過要告訴我嗎？」

「我當然有，Roderick。」Joe說。對他伸出了在桌面上的手。可是Roderick整個人向後貼到了椅背上。

「為什麼──？Alex發生了什麼事？你要他去做什麼？當你被關在這裡的時候？」

「我會被關在這裡都是因為你的錯！」Joe突然失控的對Roderick大吼，他停在桌子中間的手指因為用力而發白。隔了一段沉默之後他說，「我們都應該先冷靜下來……」

「Joe，你從來沒有打算要實現你對我們的承諾，對不對？」

「我當然有。」

可是Roderick不相信他。他吸了幾口氣之後說，「Daniel跟我曾經做過一個協定。」

 

TBC  
只是想讓大家知道我還有在寫這篇文章。

發表於 2013-7-23 14:23:04  
二十九

「我沒有告訴過你。」Roderick說。他看見Joe的臉上又出現了懷疑的神色，於是繼續說道，「為什麼你要在意？我為你做了這麼多事，可是你從來也沒有想到要關心過。」

聽到他這麼講，Joe的肩膀馬上就放鬆了下來。他語帶理解的說，「……我很抱歉，Roderick。是真的。也許我一直以來都太過於煩心在一些事情上面了。」

「無論如何，現在我想要告訴你。」

「嗯，你說。」Joe點了點頭，極富同情的瞇細了眼睛來鼓勵他。

「如你所知的，Daniel是我們最初的資源來源。他提供給了我們武器、精良的人力、訓練方式、組織方法……總之是一切在起頭的時候最必要的東西。我說過他這麼做是想要藉由我們的名義來繼續發展他剛剛被解散的民兵勢力，轉到幕後從事軍火走私工作，以及在以後必要的時候要求我們的人力支援。」他說，停頓了一下看看Joe，「但這還不是全部。他打算要利用你的計畫來實行他的分裂理念，我答應了他的條件。」

Joe對他稍稍揚起了眉毛，「但是你沒有……」

「對，我沒有。」Roderick肯定的接口，「我讓你把他給殺了。我可以事先警告他你要把他幹掉，或者是提醒他FBI盯上了他，但是我沒有。我知道你不信任我，Joe。而我是多麼想要得到你的信任……」

「喔，喔，這真是……」Joe讚揚的嘆了幾口氣，再次正眼看向他，喊了他的名字，「Roderick。」

「他曾經派出過一些人潛進我們的團體裡，這你知道嗎，Joe？」

「是誰？」

「……但是反正都不重要了。他們都被你吸引住了，Joe。跟大家一樣，跟我一樣。大家都自願的追隨你，為你獻出生命。」

「我知道，我的朋友。我非常非常重視你們的幫助。而你的確是我最忠實的一個盟友。」

「我告訴過你我的這條生命、我現在所擁有的一切都是你給的，不是嗎？」Roderick對他微笑。

「……沒錯。」

「不過你卻把它們給丟棄了。」Roderick說，臉上扭曲起來，「你派Jacob跟Mike來殺我。你要他們折磨我。你嘲笑我，Joe。我的命以前是你的，可是現在已經不再是了。我不知道你要其他人去做什麼，可是我會把他們都供出來，一切。你的下半輩子只能一直待在牢裡了。」

 

TBC

發表於 2013-7-26 22:48:45  
三十

Roderick從桌邊站了起來。此刻，站在觀察窗外面的人看見的會是一個被荒唐的言語欺騙而進入歧路的男人。彼時他還沒有對人們失去信心，毫無防備的深深的將自己內心最柔軟的部分交給了這個看起來溫文儒雅的人。他無法不想到當一切的跡象都不對，矛頭漸漸指向對方時，他有多麼的驚慌失措，而又存心無視。現在，一切都在眼前爆開。他看見曾經被掌控的、被追捕的，現在轉過身去，進行反擊。站在窗戶外面的人看到的會是一個狡詐、多疑、兇狠，然而卻又天真的人。為了對面的男人他曾受過一切折磨，而現在，僅僅只是因為要報負，他便決定將一切都毫不在乎的供出。他覺得自己應該無法理解他的這種心思，厭惡他將其他人放棄的那麼容易，但是不。眼前的人不像是被逼至絕境而回來反咬一口的人。他看起來是如此的神采飛揚、眼裡冒光，自信而又無比美麗。

只是這個奇幻的時刻很快的就過去了，Joe憤恨的開口說，「──你也一樣，Roderick。你也會被關在這裡，永遠腐爛──」

然後剩下的聲音就聽不見了。Joe的話被鎖鏈的鏗鏗聲給擾亂，那是Roderick猛烈的抬起手來直到他們都被手銬縛住、反彈回桌面上所發出的聲音。他伏向桌面的肩膀被一雙手給掐住，壓在桌面上抬不起來。之後直到被人拉開前，他都待在那裡小聲的啜泣。是Mike跟Ryan把他帶了出去。

「給你。」回到現在對於他已經是十分熟悉的那塊小地方之後，Mike出去倒了一杯水給他。

Roderick喝下它之後說，「我想要知道在前面的民宅裡發生了什麼事。」

Ryan直率的回答他，「很簡單，我們察看了現場發現是民宅之後就立刻將住戶撤離，並留下了後備的警力。他們回報說受到一群武器精良份子的主動攻擊，發生了槍戰。」

「不是只有Alex一個人？」

「不，只是他是領頭的。」

Roderick沉默了一會兒後說，「不是你殺他的，對不對，Ryan？」

「不，我那個時候在審問Joe。」

然後Mike插話進來，「你剛剛跟Joe說到Daniel Monroe？」

他抬起眉毛詢問，「怎麼樣？」

「沒有，只是我們先一步找到了Daniel Monroe，」Mike說，顯得神色複雜，「然後Joe Carroll突然闖了進來，把他殺了。」

在他說這句話的時候，Ryan仔細的朝他看了一眼，然後Mike不自覺的伸手摸了摸額頭。Roderick注意到，並且嘲諷的笑了。「你遇見Joe了嗎？他還指責我沒有把你給殺掉。」

 

TBC

發表於 2013-7-27 19:35:32  
三十一

「不過我現在知道那麼做是對的了，畢竟我還打算要跟你們做交易。你們知道我要的是什麼。自由……。」

Ryan抬高下巴來看他，「自由是個很昂貴的代價。」

Roderick交握起手指，撅起嘴唇慢慢的說，「那麼跟人命比較起來呢？」

「但是我們不一定付得出來給你。」

然後Roderick卻笑了，他說，「我知道你靠得住，Ryan。無所謂，我沒有犯什麼嚴重的罪。」他的話讓對面的兩個人都皺起眉頭，但是他們沒有回應。「在我的身上只有那兩個州警的命，或許還有組織犯罪集團的事情。我跟你們合作，關個幾年……」他敲擊著手指。

「……你準備好要說了嗎？」

「是的。」

Roderick將自己所以知道的地址都告訴了Ryan跟Mike。這些地址跟先前他刻意說謊時所用的地址不同，他們不是一個個等待著被犧牲的家庭，而是一個個事先準備好、等待著來人隨時遷入的住居。他早期透過了各種管道安排好了這些緊急的住處，將他們擺設的乾淨整齊。在它們之中，或許有一些已經被殘餘的信徒入住進，被當成是執行Joe Carroll新計劃的據點。在他們之中，有一些會在將會那裡建造生活、迎接未來，而那裡本來沒有Roderick的位置。只是如今都一樣了。他們共同的命運只剩下在監獄中渡過的漫長等待。

Ryan跟Mike做好了記錄便站起身來，準備離開。

「Weston。」Roderick在他們出去之前叫住了Mike，「你是對的。」他說，直直的望進Mike的眼睛裡。隨後他移開他們，哼笑了一下，「我還是將其他落難人出賣給你了。」

Mike整張圓臉上的五官都因此皺了起來，他看起來好像無法忍受的說，「別自抬身價了，好嗎？你不適合這種悲劇人物，Roderick。」

「哈哈，你說的對。我就像是一隻黑色的捲毛狗，進得來，卻出不去…。」

「那樣不是正好嗎？」Ryan插話進來，對他說，「Mike一說到狗就會變得跟西塞羅一樣。」

他的這句話讓Roderick驚訝了。然後他開心的笑了。「喔，是的。但願你會願意讓我叼報紙。──而且要是社會版的。」

然後Mike就忿忿的跟著Ryan離開了。當他們倆都離開了之後，Roderick覺得十分疲倦。他將臉矇起來，不去看頭頂上的光。

 

TBC

黑色的捲毛狗，進得來，卻出不去。取自歌德《浮士德》。  
魔鬼以一隻黑色捲毛狗的形態跟著浮士德進入了他的房間，但因為門檻上畫著五芒星圖樣，因此魔鬼無法自行離去。  
說到狗就會變得跟西塞羅一樣。取自果戈里《欽差大臣》第四幕第一景。

三十二

Roderick醒來的時候只能勉強睜開一半的眼睛，那該死的白色日光燈線就這麼直直的照進他的眼睛裡，彷彿不知休息。他閉上眼重新揉揉自己被稠黃眼屎黏住的眼瞼，幾乎立刻就知道了原因──他昨晚哭過。哭泣在他臉上留下不相稱的白色足跡，因為攝取水分過少卻又拼命工作的淚腺更是腫得厲害。然而他所有的慘相毋寧說是另一項事實作用的結果──Joe騙了他。他一直在利用自己，從來沒有真心過。

Roderick不由得纂起手來啃咬自己的指頭。長久以來這一直是他的習慣，他們因此變得皮膚粗糙、乾燥裂傷，當他用力的把他們咬出血來，他就換下下一根手指，繼續同樣的動作。

他在回想他跟Joe見面的情景，Joe跟他的所有歷程，從他第一次見到Joe開始，到他全心全意相信Joe，再到Joe下命殺他。彷彿這麼做便可以發掘他當初從未發見過的蛛絲馬跡，可以為Joe再找到開脫的藉口。

說實話，他不是沒有感到過Joe的無情。當他在書房裡，手握小刀深深刺入Charlie得肺腑裡面而面露陶醉、欣喜自鳴，當他對Joe說Louise的死並不那麼重要，而Joe輕描淡寫的接受，當他問Joe怎麼樣才能報答他，而Joe說「以後」，他整個的以後都奉獻給了Joe而Joe在他的記憶裡面一次又一次的吼他、打他、蔑視他，他才感到自己跟Joe是真的玩完了。他被自己自願的欺瞞太久以致於不願再被欺騙了，所有Joe利用他的證據都顯得再明顯不過。

想到他跟Joe的決裂使他感到有些快活，更多的是深深的苦澀跟怨毒。但長時間的故意忽視使得他也可以拋下這些不愉快的情緒，只使得他們像一萬根小尖刺，密密的在自己身上扎出一萬道滲血的傷痕，然而與此同時，他的腦袋還可以運轉。他並沒有麻木。他是真的背叛了Joe了，他供出了所有他掌控下的撤退點，只是那工作做的未免太差勁。Joe打擊他是打擊的那麼徹底，讓他昨夜一時之間忘記了自持。Ryan跟Mike現在一定正趕往現場，欣喜若狂的逮捕他們一個個殘餘的黨羽。而當他們做完之後──之後呢？那他會怎麼辦？ 

他不無驚慌的抬起頭，看向漆黑的單面玻璃，那上面依然是自己的倒影，然而他已經不認得這個人了，這麼多年以來他第一次覺得自己茫然若失。過去，當他懷有期望等待的日子，他看向鏡子中間看到的只是自己穿著警長制服，因為取得的進展、為Joe舖排好的一切滿臉神氣。然而……然而他是第一次感覺到了他的確把自己最好的年代給予了Joe，他在窗玻璃上映出的，是一個蒼白無助、激動不安的自己，像是Max Beerbohm畫的Wilde畫像。那位漫畫家在劇作家的頂峰時代畫出了他失意的樣子，預示出他被監禁的命運。

Roderick擰動五官，在鏡中的那人也同樣擰動，顯示出他們是同一人的事實。然後當Roderick做出一個表情，他驚訝的發現他的確看過同樣一張臉。那是在他局裡，在他被逮捕的那天，佈告欄上放的那張通緝令的臉。畫上的臉整個線條都是下垂的，畫出一個不快樂的人的憂愁可怖。

 

TBC

三十三

Roderick在等著，等著今天送飯的人。他知道Ryan跟Mike沒有那麼快，捉到同夥也要好些天去忙，所以現在他是沒什麼事情可做了。可是清閒讓他無比焦急，所有的念頭都在打轉，他無法忍受乾坐在這裡，任由自己的命運交給別人評斷。他在這裡一整天也只是吃吃睡睡，就算他再想強迫自己蒙頭大睡恐怕也是辦不到。

他需要有個人來轉移他的注意力。

其實吧，他有些希望Barnum醫生可以來看他，但他知道這是不可能的事。所以他的念頭動到了員警身上。他當然不可能相信員警會對他無限溫存，不過呢，他可以拿他們搗些小蛋。

他已經無數次想過所有他能做的事：他可以假裝有精神疾患，無法分辨是非──不過這不太可能，畢竟這麼多天他還是有照常去工作，當一個警長，要處理那麼多事務，處事論斷，首先他們就不會信。或者他可以假裝被Joe Carroll控制了──雖然這有像事實──裝作非常懊悔，打可憐牌──但也只有同情心泛濫的人才有可能給予自己一點同情。他可以轉成汙點證人，指控他的同夥──幹麻需要呢？他們殺人從來就沒有想到過要低調，所有的展示都是為Joe Carroll最好的宣傳，隨便一數證人就有好幾百個，根本就不需要他。或者，他也可以成為唯一能把這件事說明白的人。畢竟他是從頭跟隨著Joe Carroll，深入掌握行政細節……可是這不太可能為他脫罪，而且他也並不想把他跟Joe的一切說出來……他或許可以再多出賣一點跟Daniel合作的民兵組織？只要FBI沒有在他自己家裡面把那些資料都翻了個遍，沒準可能因此給他一個優惠的認罪協定。還是他要自己去拉攏幾個法庭的小當差，說服他們釋放自己？可是這種事一向沒有那麼快，最終，他的念頭還是決定他得進去蹲監獄。

這些關於他命運的想像像一個煩死人的迴圈，不斷播放。他卑微的願望與他幽暗的恐懼結合在一起，折騰著Roderick，讓他像一隻筋疲力竭的野獸，在Mike他們回來之前，驚恐萬狀的用期盼的雙眼望向那扇門。

他等待的員警帶著劃破寂靜的「喀」聲，把門轉開，Roderick的脊椎骨也隨之浮動，一節節突出收縮，形成一道弧拱。那是他在暗中潛伏的動作。他突然想到他不確定員警會不會想拿他開玩笑，對他肢體言語粗魯、極盡侮辱──但這對現在的他來說正合適。Roderick用隱藏在陰影中的閃爍目光朝走近的來人瞥視，遭殃的預感讓他有所警覺。

那個員警長著一張方形的臉、粗脖子，身材魁梧，表情拘謹，Roderick突然有些異想天開會不會是有人每天戴了不同的面具來送飯給他，可是他很快的就把這些念頭甩開，只花了輕輕晃動垂在額前前髮的動作。

他維持脖頸縮在肩膀裡的姿勢，清了清喉嚨語帶隨意的問，「你覺得你會不會升職？」

對方沒有回應，而且更似乎是打定主意不去理他，Roderick只能加碼，「我的朋友給你們的歡迎還不賴吧？」

但對方只是默默進行自己的工作，而且動作加快，眼看就要走。若是這樣子Roderick也無計可施。但就在他扭頭向旁的時候，Roderick瞥到一抹橘光，使他猛的挺直身子、雙手向前伸。那個員警反應過快的把Roderick摔回床上，頭部撞到床板，不快的發出「磅」的撞擊聲。

門被甩開了，大剌剌的開著，靠近他的員警摘下自己耳朵裡的東西，喘著粗氣控訴的對他的同伴說，「媽的，混蛋想攻擊我。」

 

TBC

三十四

Ryan問他有沒有嚐過自己給信徒做的測試。老實說，他沒有。

方脖子警員把他的飯菜弄灑了，就倒在旁邊亂成一團。欄杆上、桌子上，他的床單和襯衫，到處濕黏黏的令人噁心。此外還有一大半直接砸在了地板上，不過那點他大可以放心，因為他看不見。但在他的眼前，菜汁凝固成半透明的膏狀，浮著彩色的油光，空氣中也瀰漫著同一股油膩的氣味，讓Roderick厭惡的聳起鼻樑。

喔，那句話是怎麼說來著？保存體力，你才有機會逃跑？──我呸！

Roderick想要轉動身體，好在床上離它們遠點。但他是第一次被人扣成了大字型，像座峽谷上的危橋，在風吹過來時瑟瑟發抖，左右搖盪但是不至於翻覆，被上下的纜索制住了四肢百骸。像這樣，他無法選擇不跟倒掉的飯菜共處。

Roderick慢慢的轉動頭顱(那是他少數還可以動的部分)，將半張臉埋到肩窩旁邊，距離近得幾乎要擦到嘴唇。本來不應該這樣，可是他在那員警身上看到了不該有的東西，一個耳塞──那代表什麼？那答案很簡單，可是他代表的只是一個振奮之下所犯的錯誤？還是……會嗎？

就在他這麼想的時候，門把再度旋開，Roderick立刻反射性的閉上眼睛，一秒鐘之後他又閃動著睫毛把眼睛睜開。他這麼做不會有任何好處，所以他抿抿嘴唇準備好接受接下來的事。

來的人可不只一個，也不只兩三個。Roderick在緊張中使得下唇的肌肉顯得更加突出。當他們的頭顱出現在Roderick視野上空時，Roderick以輕鬆的口吻問，「怎麼回事，這麼大陣仗？」對方好像沒心情開玩笑，Roderick也沒有，他咬咬牙又說，「不說我可沒辦法幫你們啊？」

他們沉默的解開Roderick的手銬，讓他內心一陣悚然，又半帶著麻木。隨後，當他被攙扶著半強迫的站起來──他只有時間掃掃四周，圍成一圈的獄警臉上掛著公事公辦的表情。一個獄警幫他扣上了腳鐐，再跟手銬拴在一起，然後就粗魯的推了他一下，那意思很明顯是要叫他「走」。

怎麼了？他又要被帶到哪裡去？跟教徒們對質嗎？

「我要去哪裡？」沒人回答，「Ryan Hardy在哪？」

他第二次步過長長的走廊，上次跟Joe意外的會面彷彿已經過去很久。兩個架著他手臂的員警、前方一個開路的、跟後面一個押他的員警不快不慢的走過這棟建築裡的走道、房門、前廳。然後他在幾個星期以來第一次──看見外面的天空。  
火紅的夕陽正在下墜，像血一樣的顏色美不勝收，Roderick顫抖起來。他被送上一輛漆有「FBI」字樣的醜陋怪物上，上面也站著全副武裝的員警。待押解他的人一離去，他立刻問車上的人說他們要去哪裡。

對方一隻手做出制止他接近的手勢，另一隻手握著槍枝威脅的指向地面。他的回答簡短明確，因為那個詞對他來說沒有意義，只是他上班途中來往的兩個端點。但Roderick卻一下子突兀的笑了出來，引起他的警戒注目。

在剩餘的車程顛簸中他一直用懷疑的目光注視著Roderick，Roderick很想叫他不要那麼緊張，否則生存在這個世界很可能會把自己累慘。可是他一直都在想另一件事。他被轉監Ryan跟Mike不可能不知道。沒有他們或他們上級的命令，這是不可能的。

 

TBC

三十五

看守所裡的水很冷，可是總比什麼都沒有來得好。Roderick在半小時前縮著肩膀倒下一盆水，嘴巴裡發出無意義的呼冷聲，再下去，就跟澆熱水一樣痛快了。

他聽說自己有訪客，便慢吞吞的走到會客室，那裡Mike正翹著二郎腿坐在會客桌對面，狀似無聊的打量著四下裡來探監的人員。Roderick掃了一眼，看起來只有他一個人，他趕緊抓緊時間觀察他被派來的信差。

Mike看起來疲倦、興奮，而又有一點兒憤怒──也許？他滿頭短而蓬的頭髮顯然被他抓過又抓，鼓圓的腮幫子上面的短鬚黏著細小的米黃色顆粒，是剛剛從哪個會議桌裡匆匆趕來的。但在他的身上沒有血腥味，只有淡淡的煙香，FBI外套裡面罩著一件圓領短袖，從翻起來的領口裡面，看得見刷白的絨毛。這顯示探員是在攻堅跟會議的空檔裡面經過休息，至少也是沖過澡才來的。

Roderick觀察完了，才咳了一聲走進，引起Mike的注意。Mike有些不耐煩的抬起頭來，但在瞬間流露出難以解釋的神情──他在Roderick身上看到了這全新的一種形象，是以前不曾察覺的。Roderick清洗後的頭髮呈現出深沉的蜂蜜色，被梳順到了腦後，更突出他臉型的男子氣概，卻是有點敏感的那種。消瘦使得他的五官更為聳出，由冰冷召來的藍色濕氣給他的嘴唇蒙上陰影。唯有他的眼睛是亮的，因為濕潤而下垂的睫毛尾部黏在他的下眼皮上，形成暗示柔弱的扇形。但清洗過後的Roderick一舉一動都表現出一個慣於指揮的人的傲慢。Mike衝口而出的問他，「我聽說了你在局裡的插曲。那是怎麼回事？」

Roderick總是做出與他的外型不搭的誇張表情，彷彿不知道這讓他顯得瘋狂。如同現在，他稍稍皺起眉，瞇起眼尾和嘴角揚起壞笑，不客氣的回答Mike說，「我說過了，我的脾氣不好，探員。」

Mike看的出來他的眼睛裡還閃著威脅似的火光，但他可沒必要吃這種鳥氣，他皺起眉來粗著聲音回說，「別拿這套來唬弄我。」

Roderick慢慢的抿起嘴唇，然後又漸漸的鬆開，只見他攤開雙手來，做出一個莫可奈何的手勢。

Mike敏銳的注意到他手上的痕跡，「你的手怎麼了？」

「喔──你說這個？」Roderick順著他的意抬起手來，前後細看了一遍(上面確實一片慘相)，然後把他們放回桌上，「我想要服毒自殺。咬了半天才發現，對耶，我忘了埋毒藥了。」

這番荒唐的解釋很明顯是刻意刺激Mike用的，但Mike的回應卻不如他想像的有趣，他滿臉嚴肅的繃緊臉說，「你不想回答的話就別回答了，我可以去調監視器。」

「不……不用，是我自己弄的。」

「為什麼？」

「……」

Mike注視了他一下子，然後輕笑了一下，支起臉頰開玩笑的說，「你應該知道就算把自己弄傷、挑釁警察醫生也不會回來看你吧。」

「是啊，我料到了。」Roderick也露出一個微笑，慢慢的，他伸展開雙腿，向後靠坐到了椅背上。

他們互相對看了幾眼，直到Mike開啟另外一個話題，「我們查過那些地點了。有幾個地方沒住人，其他住人的都被逮捕了。有一個信徒剛好在攻堅時回來，不過我們追上他的車，在還來不及攔下他前，他就在車上自殺了。」

Roderick聽完垂下視線，漠然的點了點頭。

 

TBC

我自己的感想…好像在馴狗的過程…

三十六

「我的條件呢？」他轉而這麼問。 

這本來應該是他們今天最主要的主題，但Mike卻尷尬的半天不作聲，彷彿還沒做足準備。他猶豫了半晌，最終說，「還沒談攏。」然後又有些憤憤不平的抱怨道，「你知道，上面不想讓我們這麼做。這件案子鬧太大了，顯出司法的無能。他們想要嚴加懲辦，卻沒想到沒有你跟Ryan，這事根本沒辦法解決。」

Roderick好奇的挑眉，「跟Ryan什麼關係？」

「還不是說什麼Ryan不是FBI只是顧問那一套。」Mike像小孩子一樣扳起嘴，「他們當初就叫Ryan不要上電視，結果呢？你聽到的那個條件也是Ryan開的，現在又要說什麼沒有下令，真是見鬼。」

「呵，Ryan有時候的確不走常路。」Roderick對Mike所說感興趣的笑了。「喔──」他拖長語調，「我不怪你們，我知道調查人員辦案時可以說謊，也不會被這個騙到。你不必擔心這個。你們對我沒有責任。責任是當一個人全心信任你，把他整個交到你手上──那樣你才對他有責任。」

「你這個看法是打哪兒來的？」Mike粗魯的皺起眉，「我們跟你達成的協定，當然對你有責任。」

Roderick微微蹙起眉，把眼睛轉開，思考了一陣後又轉回來，輕聲說，「那我猜有人對責任的看法跟你們不一樣吧。」

Mike誇張的搖了搖頭，「你到底處在怎麼樣的環境裡啊。」

「哈，我也想知道。」Roderick聳聳肩，「你知道嗎？很長一段時間以來，Joe是對我最好的人。」

Mike沒有否定他的話，也沒有急著汙衊Joe，他轉而說，「嘿，你知道我大學時候的偶像是誰嗎？──Ryan Hardy──」他知道Roderick知道，Roderick幾乎知道他的所有事情，但他還是說下去，「他來我們學校發表演講，聽完他講話後我超崇拜他的。我拼了命考進調查局，好不容易熬過所有訓練，才有今天的我。我沒想到還有機會跟Ryan搭檔。」

「是啊，Ryan的確很不錯。」

「沒有人制得了Ryan，」Mike竊笑，「他讓我們所有人頭痛大了，我第一天跟他搭檔的時候，開車他還不理我，整個人封閉的不得了，害我一直吵他。」

「怎麼感覺你比Ryan還難纏。」

Mike聽他這麼說，得意的大笑了起來，「你管我，我就愛這樣。」

Roderick往後退，看看四周被他擾動到的人。Mike的大笑就像在嘲笑他們的悲慘一樣，然後他自己也被感染，嘴角揚起一個歪笑。他發現Mike有趣極了，隨時都能不顧外界，自己一個人表現出真實的情感。

Mike眨動仍然閃著喜悅笑意的眼睛說，「我跟Ryan會去找檢察官談談看。你想要請律師嗎？」

「不要。」Roderick簡短的回答，「我什麼時候會被起訴，已經確定了嗎？」

「喔，等新抓的人初步審問過，也許再快點吧，」Mike伸出手指頭來數，「局長想盡快宣布破案。總之我猜想可能是下禮拜，你們一定會被排上庭期。」

「對了，有一件事我一直想問，今天到底是禮拜幾？」

 

TBC

三十七

Michael Weston看起來煩躁不安。他一會扳扳手指，一會兒雙手抱胸，一會兒又不停握緊拳頭像是待會兒要找人幹架的人是他。Roderick看到他抽動的雙頰，就知道結果了。

他其實本來就不抱有太大希望，但是他的心還是在不斷往下沉。也許一個人生活在這世上，就是在最絕望之中仍然抱有一絲希望，才能欺騙自己持續活下去。他像一個站在懸崖邊的人，往下望去，數著有幾層台階，沒想到向下蜿蜒的路是一直一直一直往下，因此他的心陡然跌落至深淵。Roderick擺出一個只有表面上的膚淺笑容，「談得怎麼樣了，Weston？」

Mike看到他卻像是突然找到救兵一般，鬆出一口氣，「我們談過了，不行。」他拿出一張紙，「這個是檢察官可以接受的最大條件。三十年，有期徒刑。考量到你的特殊情況，會用最重刑案和高規格的待遇對你。你可以有單人房間、在治安良好的監獄裡，省得有人找你麻煩，只是……」他停下來，把紙張交給Roderick自己看，「當然，這些條件你不一定非得要接受。」

Roderick用手指抬起紙張的一角，歪頭讀上面的文字，以及Mike沒有提到、或者說壓根兒沒法提到的那個字眼，因為那上面根本沒寫到。然後他把紙張推開，譏諷的拉長舌頭，「難道我還有什麼選擇，不試拉倒嗎？」

Mike為難的縮起五官來，「我不會說要你接受，Roderick。但這是你最好的機會了。」他試著跟Roderick說理，「你看，檢察官有他的壓力，你不知道最近的新聞怎麼報導，外面的那些人都等不及判你死刑。你犯的那些罪，殺人、組織犯罪…，每一樣都不是死刑就是無期徒刑。在他們眼中，你跟Joe Carroll一樣是這件事的主謀，身分還可能比他敏感。若站在法庭裡，只怕陪審員全部都會餓虎撲羊似的判你有罪。法官礙於民意也不會給你好量刑的，不會比這個條件優渥。」

Roderick等他全部說完，惡毒的慢慢的對Mike說，「你真的相信你說的這個了，agent Weston？」

Mike像是突然被他戳中痛處，又像被Roderick侮辱了一般，一下子脹紅起臉來，他囁嚅半天才說，「我知道你生氣，Roderick。這跟我們說的條件差太多了，但你一定要接受。」 

「那不要到這裡用你也不相信的鬼話說服我！」Roderick大吼，「我很害怕……」他猛的垂下臉，將雙手遮到眼前，但潮濕的淚水還是順著他的手臂流下來，「我不想聽別人怎麼說……我只是……教教我，我該怎麼做？」

Mike在座位上被他嚇了一大跳，雙腿蹬著猶豫的移到椅子邊緣，他不是第一次看見Roderick哭，但這似乎是第一次看到Roderick被自己弄哭。他笨拙的看向兩旁，看守所裡的警衛似乎注意到了他們的動靜，警惕的圍到Roderick背後，用「你遇到麻煩了嗎？要不要我們把他帶走」的眼神問他。這讓Mike有點惱怒，他抬高聲音防禦性的對他們說，「別這樣，這沒那麼容易。」

 

TBC

三十八

「沒關係的，你要堅持下去好嗎？」Mike輕聲安慰他，「你得打起精神來。」

Roderick搓了搓臉，然後小幅度的點了點頭。從他窩著的地方傳來吸鼻子的聲音。他的肩膀抖動著，瀏海分次散到頭前，然後像是彈簧終於找到拉力一般，他帶著泛紅的雙眼抬起頭，表情看起來既委屈又筋疲力竭。

他真的太疲累了，一連串的經歷耗盡了他全部的精神。有時候你苦苦堅持到最後，到頭來剩下的所有希望只是能讓一切都結束，尤其是在曾經驅動你的目標不再存在，不復需要你為之努力的時候──去掉了Joe Carroll的Roderick就像是一個小孩子一樣無害，Mike突然被這個念頭觸動，讓他大膽的說出，「他們不了解你，但是我了解，而且也在乎，你要為了你自己這麼做，行嗎？」

Roderick終於回應，「……行。」他擦擦鼻子，略微不好意思的左右轉了兩圈眼睛，「我的情緒反應太大了，對不起。」

Mike不自在的連眨了好幾下眼，看他的表情說明他的確也是這麼想的。喔，他根本就藏不住事情。「一切會很快就會結束的。你只要堅持到那時候。我也會在那裡的，可以嗎？」

Roderick突然輕笑出聲來，心情有變得比較好一點，「你是說為了指控我而去的吧？」

「是啊，」Mike老實的承認，「那是我的職責。」他靠近Roderick，用一慣坦蕩蕩的脾氣指指胸口，「可是在這深處，我根本不在乎你做過什麼鳥事。我的意思是說，我的職業是FBI，隨便哪天都能碰到一大堆神經病。我抓到了你，那就是一切結束的時候了。」

Roderick解讀著他的意思，錯愕的瞪大了眼睛，笑容慢慢的從他臉上消失，「你真的很奇怪，Weston…。」

Mike做出一個不太妙的表情，自己吐了個舌，「也不是有人第一次這麼說我了。」

在他走了之後，Roderick還沉浸在自己的幻想裡。把各種事情都在他腦海裡搬演，似乎是他的肉體受到監禁後在心靈上養成的新習慣。他模糊的感覺到，在人群之中他永遠找不到自己的歸身處，在他們之中他感覺不到安全與自由。(那他為什麼要堅持生活在他們之中呢？)法庭裡的人將憑著第一眼的印象，或者是把他評判為一個冷血的垃圾、心靈殘缺的變態，或者是尚存有一絲人性，值得他們的同情心拯救的異類，而前兩者要比後者多得多。

或許那是因為，正常人雖然總是感覺到自身在道德上的優越，但你跟他們畢竟還是處在平等的位置。想要的話，他也可以把他們踩在腳底下，肆意玩弄。但在監獄裡面，他不敢想像那會有多艱難。被一群人圍著，訕笑動粗，守衛在旁冷眼旁觀，不把你當一個值得的人看待，更糟的是，他還是那其中的一份子，強迫你去幹自己不想做的事……Roderick害怕那種地方，而在外面，他至少可以自己保護自己，選擇一個自己想待的地方。

 

TBC

三十九

Joe Carroll越獄再犯案的審理是大案子，法院裡擠滿了人。嗜血的法庭記者，悲痛欲絕的親屬，抗議警政體系無能的群眾，以及一大群看熱鬧的好事者。Roderick作為第一個被審理的成員，他們熱誠的情緒會如此高漲不是沒有原因。這也是今天的第一場庭審。特勤隊員在內外待命，法庭後方各站著兩位，大門外的台階上肯定也站著一名。隨著Roderick被法警帶出場，群眾開始鼓譟，Roderick微微笑著看著那群觀眾，裝模作樣的跟他們點點頭。他隱藏得是如此之深，以至於他們全都迫不及待爭相目睹他的風采。他看膩了他們齜牙咧嘴的神態，便轉而觀察不屬於這群激動的幾乎要讓他擔心不時會有人昏厥的群眾的人──啊，在中間有一個態度沉穩的人，眼睛不在觀賞他好像他是一個珍奇又令人噁心的動物，而是左右窺看他周圍的群眾，雙手插在口袋裡狀似休憩般的靠在長椅上。那個人也是一個FBI，Roderick對自己嘲諷的微笑，當然還有Ryan跟Mike，他們站在右邊的證人席裡，被柵欄圍著。這道柵欄還沒經審判便已早早的將他跟外面的人區隔，分出受害與加害，正常與異常，活該被譴責與理直氣壯的譴責的人們。

Ryan察覺了他，歪頭對Mike說了兩句話，像是提醒他Roderick正在看這邊。然後Mike抬頭朝他的方向看了過來，他們一起點頭向他致意。Roderick也揚頭還他們一個用嘴型發出的招呼跟微笑。Roderick滿意的發現他讓Mike微微皺眉。但Mike還是用毫不掩飾的好奇眼神朝他看來，Ryan也沒有立刻轉回臉。Ryan是在看Roderick準備得怎麼樣了，以及確認Mike的報告沒有失誤，而Mike則是看得更多，他打量他的表情，他全身的姿態，從眉毛的起伏到腳底的重心，也許是在看Roderick把自己恢復得怎麼樣了，也或許是在確認Roderick會不會跟著計畫走。Roderick希望自己表現得還好，雖然他真不能肯定自己的表情有沒有透露出緊張。

Ryan跟Mike終於移開了視線，Roderick的胸膛往下下降，然後沉了一秒後又再度抬起，他冷然的轉開臉注視前方的法官席，本能告訴他他應該爭取他的好感。他又再瞄了一眼Mike跟Ryan，不知道他們會不會跟他一起到小房間裡爭取認罪協商的條件，或者是只有他跟法官還有檢察官的三人約會。如果是這樣的話那他或許是最後一次見Ryan了。他從一開始就對Ryan非常熟悉，後來實際接觸後更是不得不喜歡Ryan。他跟他們是同種人，很帶種，也有見識，他掛Joe電話然後跟Roderick炫耀的方式更是一絕。Mike則是出乎了他的意料──他不知道為什麼還帶點小孩子氣般的童稚跟天真，他辦案像玩扮家家酒，卻也願意為之付出生命。他應該抱著簡單的善與惡二元對立觀點，但他沒有，他不知道為什麼對Roderick這麼關心，而Roderick也承認，他確實也喜歡Mike。

法官在他胡思亂想的時候到場了，他敲了敲槌子，宣布庭審開始。

 

TBC

四十

「Tim Nelson a.k.a. Roderick是馬里蘭州海文波特鎮的警長，他於2001年至2004年就讀於維吉尼亞溫斯洛大學，主修政治副修文學，Joe Carroll就是從那時候跟他搭上線。在Joe Carroll入獄後，Roderick一直在獄外提供Joe Carroll所需要的資源與人力。2013年3月11日是Roderick頭一次犯案，他綁架了我身邊的Mike Weston探員，試圖問出Joe Carroll前妻，受到保護管束的Claire Matthews的所在地。該次綁架造成Mike Weston重傷入院，但探員緊守口風使Joe Carroll的計畫受挫。我們都知道行動升級了，Joe Carroll派出兩名手下攻擊全國各地同名的女性，但這次事件Roderick不涉及在內。第三次綁架由Roderick跟前Freedom 13成員Brock帶領，造成數名警察與民眾傷亡，最後成功帶走Claire Matthews。2013年4月15日，重回崗位的Mike Weston探員在警局裡辨識出Roderick的身分，後者駕車逃逸。我在電視上向各地的Joe Carroll追隨者喊話，承諾保證第一個投案者的自由。Roderick在逃亡途中造成兩名州警及一對夫妻死亡，後來試圖以Joey Carroll為交換條件換取自身自由，被Mike Weston擊中上腹部逮捕歸案。此前一直處在醫療保護拘禁中。Roderick在被捕後與警方合作，協助緝拿Joe Carroll的剩餘追隨者、大多數為其他刑事案件的嫌疑人或通緝犯。Roderick的合作足以顯示其具有充分悔改之意，且是這次Joe Carroll案件能迅速落幕的幕後功臣之一。」

「Weston先生，你有什麼要補充的嗎？」

「是的，我是在2013年3月11日在里奇蒙的歌德溫旅館被人綁架，帶到紐波特的廢棄造船廠。在這之前我們幾度聽過Roderick的名號，但在當天晚上他還是第一次出現，他對我的背景及警方運作具有非常詳盡的認識，我猜中他就是Joe Carroll一夥人中負責招募人員及提供保護的Roderick。Roderick雖然帶領這次的綁架行動，但是他本人並沒有直接向我動手，我是被一名名叫Charlie Mead的前軍人刺傷。2013年4月9日，我出院後和Ryan搭檔追蹤一條線索到Daniel Monroe家裡，遇上了Joe Carroll，Joe Carroll殺了Daniel Monroe後再次逃逸，Ryan建議將海文波特鎮列為Joe Carroll的藏匿範圍，我們和當地警局合作。我在警局裡聽見Roderick的聲音，因此被我發現Roderick的身分。Roderick逃跑後我們取得他的資料，並在海文波特鎮佈下羅網。Roderick在初次被捕後嘗試以Joey交換條件，但在交涉中拿槍指著Ryan，被我射傷，同時也正好遇上Joe Carroll的襲擊。在逮捕Joe Carroll後取得的資料中顯示，Joe Carroll和Roderick有理念上的不合，而Joe Carroll逮捕前最後的行動也顯示Roderick已經跟Joe Carroll決裂。Roderick在傷勢復原並清醒後逐步跟我們合作，協助警方與FBI辦案，逮捕讓大眾人心惶惶的在逃Joe Carroll信徒。」

「Nelson先生，你對以上證詞有無意見？」

「我…庭上──」

「別讓他說話！」一聲歇斯底里的尖利叫聲從旁聽席傳來，「他是個叛徒！」

 

TBC

四十一

Roderick驚訝的回頭看去，一個身穿米白色洋裝，滿臉瘋狂的婦女正威脅的瞪著他，「你不配站在這裡，」她指著手指怪叫，「還有你，Ryan，你這個不稱職的英雄，」坐在她旁邊的觀眾從猶豫的跟她保持距離到現在紛紛逃離座位，後半庭的記者全都拿著攝影機猛拍，「你，Mike，你算什麼角色？你怎麼敢破壞……」

她的話沒能說完，便被那個躲在人群裡的便衣FBI撲倒。他們滾動在地上突然發出一聲槍響，法庭裡頓時大亂，人們驚慌亂叫，鳥獸散成一團，Roderick連忙在原地蹲下。

他睜著骨碌碌的眼睛打量四周，一瞬間就動起了歪腦筋。現在四下裡沒人有時間管他在做什麼，可是他的雙手還被手銬鎖住。他看見Mike跟Ryan也跳出了柵欄，趕往現場支援。法庭裡的警察雖然暫時被人流制住，但是他們佔著人數優勢，一定很快會把失控的女子制服。就算他逃到門口，也一定會被攔住。

Roderick繼續左右張望，想著找到一個可供利用的形勢，突然他看到一個金色頭髮的少女嚇得呆立在原地，Roderick一躍而起，跳過柵欄衝去她身邊，壓著她的頭低吼，「趴低！」

這時Ryan氣喘吁吁又嘶啞的嗓音也響起，他說「All clear。」那個瘋子的雙手被Ryan鉗在背後，跨坐在腰部壓在地上，手槍倒在一旁。Mike拿起旁邊FBI的手銬，協助Ryan銬上。然後他再次去關心那個FBI的傷勢，他顯然被子彈射破了肚皮，傷口正在汨汨的流血，臉上冒著冷汗。Mike單手壓在FBI的手掌上幫他止血，另一隻手粗短的五指抓住他的對講機對著話筒講了一些話。Ryan也維持姿勢確保四周安全。

Roderick放下壓在女子頭上的手，對她溫暖的微笑，皺紋堆滿臉頰，「好像沒事了，對不起我對你這麼粗魯。」

「不…不會。謝謝你。」女子結結巴巴的道謝，突然因看清他而倒吸一口氣，「我…我突然想起我還有事，我先走了。」她急忙的想從Roderick手中抽出手臂，Roderick不慰留的鬆開手，害她往後一跌，於是他又伸出一隻手的掌心自願扶她起來。但那個人還是拒絕他的幫助，慌慌張張的跑走了。

「別擔心，我不會對你做什麼的。」Roderick無謂的對著她的背影說，然後笑了笑聳起兩邊的肩膀。他拖拖拉拉的在地上磨蹭了一陣，等到警察與FBI趕到，把那個鬧場的瘋子帶走，同時再把他牢牢看緊，等候法庭決定要繼續進行審判還是先休庭。

Roderick冷冷的待在法警中央，跟他們大眼瞪小眼，並不在乎的扭轉被過緊的束縛著的手臂。剛剛擁擠的法庭裡現在只剩下滿地零散的遺失物跟零星一些警官。稍稍出乎他意料之外的是法官重新進入庭內，看樣子也許是指望Roderick認罪可以幫他們把事件壓下。

「Tim Nelson，對於檢方的指控，你認罪不認罪？」

「不認罪，庭上。」Roderick悄聲說，感覺得到整個法庭都因為他的答覆而凍結。法官的眼皮激烈的跳動顯然正克制自己往檢察官的方向望去，然後是不用看就能感覺得到的庭內慍怒的氣氛。Roderick覺得有點想笑，同時確認他們想把自己生吞活剝，他放大了點聲音再重複一次，「我的答覆是不認罪。」

 

TBC

四十二

「Weston探員，這幾天你是否忙得夠嗆？」Roderick掛著一副似笑非笑的表情，看好戲一般的揶揄Mike。他指指自己的領口部分，提醒Mike他的領子正像髒襪子一樣亂翻在外面。

Mike一屁股在他對面坐下，呼出好大一口氣，隨便的拉了拉領子(只是把他們弄得更亂)，「為什麼你老是要惹我生氣？」

「因為好玩？」Roderick無辜的揚起眉毛，「或者是因為我很怕寂寞。」

「最好是喔。」Mike不客氣的隨口回應，向後倒在了椅背上，看得出來的確是累慘了，「我們查清你跟她並沒有關聯，這表示你不會被多加上一項罪名，雖然輿論會。」

「謝謝。」Roderick難得坦率的回答，「那個人是誰？」

「某個Joe Carroll的瘋狂粉絲，」Mike努努嘴唇，「我們在她家中搜出一疊寫給Joe Carroll的信，沒貼郵票，沒蓋郵戳，沒有回信，但是信裡的用詞看到保證會讓情書大全編纂者休克，而且還有劇情演進。」

「不意外。」Roderick笑了起來，他向後側身，單手撐起後側的肩膀，另外一隻手擺在同側的大腿上，笑咪咪的看著Mike，「你聽到她怎麼說你嗎？」

「為什麼你沒有接受認罪協定？」Mike不理會他的問句，語氣略重的責問他，「跟那個人有關是嗎？」

Roderick雙眉跳了跳，一直沒眨眼的注視著Mike。然後他稍微張開唇峰，「我──」

「算了，你還是別回答我好了，」Mike自己打斷他，「我不想又聽到你說謊。」

「誰說我要說謊了？」

Mike搖搖頭，「你從沒有說過真心話，除了我們突破你心房那次。而且你看起來好像又恢復了精神，可以繼續玩弄警察於手掌心了。」

Roderick皺起眉，「我不知道這是個前所未有的時代，一個人被允許說他自己這麼多…」Mike無力的對他攤了攤雙手，像是要印證他的話，「那不然這樣好了，我們再來交換條件，你說一件我想知道的事，我就說一件你想知道的事，可以吧？」

Mike猶豫了一會兒，「成交。但是你得先回答問題。」

對Mike這樣負氣又小心眼的討價還價，Roderick興味盎然的笑了，「沒問題。你想知道我什麼？」

「…為什麼你要成為警察？你是怎麼當上警長的？」

「嗯…理由有很多耶。」Roderick翹起嘴來，「最主要的就是為了Joe Carroll。此外我父母都很熱心公益，我爸是個軍人，我媽是政客應該就很能說明問題。我的確想藉此知道到底是什麼東西讓他們這麼投入，」他舔舔嘴唇，「總是冷落我，把我丟在家裡。我很認真工作才得到今天這個職位，平常留下來加班、假日不放假出去玩、拼命破案……等。」他說完又哼笑了一聲，「等等等等。」

「你為了什麼獲獎？」Mike立刻接問。

「啊，不是什麼光榮事蹟。」Roderick抓了抓下巴，「你知道，當你掛彩，人們給你一塊獎章掛在身上，讓你走來走去，好像那是什麼值得紀念的事蹟一樣。」他發現Mike不快的板起臉，「抱歉，不是在說你，你的所作所為真的非常勇敢，可是也很愚蠢。你死了，我沒得到任何有用情報，對我們雙方都沒好處嘛。」

「我不是所有事情都只想到自己。」

「我是。損人不利己的事情我也是不會做的。我救了那個小男孩，因為知道那會更快讓我升遷。」

Mike沉默著盯著他，也許是接受了Roderick誠實的回答。他甩甩脖子，傾著一邊臉說，「你想知道我的什麼？」

「我暫時還沒想出來。」Roderick對Mike眨眨眼睛說，「你下次來我再告訴你。」

「為什麼要等到下次？」

「這樣你就可以說服我接受認罪協定，還有幫我打發時間。」Roderick回答，「因為你看，我說我怕寂寞，那一點並沒有說謊。」

 

TBC

這是個前所未有的時代，一個人被允許說他自己這麼多  
And a thing unprecedented in Literary history that a man should talk so much about himself. (出自華茲華斯)

四十三

「你想好了沒？沒想好就pass算了。」

「不──絕對不行，」Roderick大驚小怪的驚呼，「讓你白跑一趟豈不是太吃虧了嗎？我想知道，為什麼Ryan說你一遇到狗就跟西塞羅一樣。」

Mike整個軀體都在一瞬間放鬆下來，他跟Roderick維持在同一水平的眼睛眨了眨，有點啼笑皆非的問，「你就想知道這個？」

「就這個。」Roderick鄭重的點了點頭。

「好吧，那是因為我們在搜查Jordy住處的時候，看到他殺了一隻德國牧羊犬，看起來他一直拿動物做練習。而且那隻狗還活生生的，還沒嚥氣，我簡直氣瘋了。我說殺人我還可以忍受，但殺狗不行。」Mike理直氣壯的說完話，一臉不留討論餘地的樣子，挑釁的正面看著Roderick。

Roderick的臉高興又害怕的亮了起來，「如果我說我從沒有拿狗開刀過，你會不會覺得比較高興？」

「那我對你的印象分數可能會瞬間上升50%吧。」

「那還真是太可惜了。」

「什麼？你不會真的也是拿狗來練習的吧？」面對Roderick曖昧的回答Mike誇張的睜大了眼，「別告訴我Joe Carroll殺人訓練營都是這樣訓練的！」他拍了下桌子，盤起雙手，看起來下一秒鐘就要氣得爆炸了。

「放鬆，沒有這回事。」Roderick笑了笑，露出小尖牙，「況且你也奈何不了他們。這頂多只算是虐待動物罪罷了。」

「是啊，真是不公平，」Mike氣呼呼的說，「應該讓他們自己也嚐嚐這種滋味。」

「你還真是個恐怖警察。」Roderick誇大的搖了搖頭，「為什麼你這麼喜歡狗？你養過嗎？」

「我養過一隻小混血獵梗，是我的最愛。我跟我哥哥經常一起帶他去玩。」

「你們相處了多久？」

「沒有很久。我爸調去別的地方當兵，我們一家也就搬走了。不能帶著他一起走，所以把他送給了鄰居家養。等我以後回去……」Mike頓了頓，清清喉嚨，亮藍色的眼珠閃著不忍的光輝，「聽說他很早以前就死了。」

「還真是個哀傷的故事。」Roderick同情的放低聲音。就在Mike以為他問完了之後，Roderick露出一個燦爛的笑容，「你還想知道我的什麼事？」

「你還想繼續嗎？」

「是啊。你不想嗎？」

「倒不是這樣…」Mike困窘的挪動，「你不為明天的初審擔心嗎？」

Roderick轉了轉眼睛，一副不甚理解的模樣，「不，我知道我會被起訴。我並不指望大評審團會放過我。怎麼，你有什麼秘密情報要告訴我的嗎？」

「才不。」Mike大聲嚷叫，抗議Roderick這句話暗含的意義。

「那就對了，」Roderick對他使使眼色，「剛剛那可算得上一個提問了，為了公平起見，這次換你先回答。」

「怎麼什麼都你說了算？」

「要不你就快別磨磨蹭蹭的了吧，快點問我問題。」

 

TBC

換Mike被馴養了的感覺……

四十四

Roderick晃呀晃的坐在床沿，慢條斯理的整理自己的領帶。他完全是為了初審而打扮好的模樣。金髮整整齊齊，格子襯衫漿挺──他先前的那一件被子彈射破了，託Mike去買了一件，黑黑的鞋帶發亮。雖然他只是去旁聽，但是留給觀眾一個好印象是非常重要的。

法警站到欄杆外兩步催他，「你好了沒有？」

「就快好了，我還沒穿褲子呢。」

Roderick從床上躍起，露出兩條光光的白腿，他自在的在警衛面前套上西裝褲，然後還審慎的繫好皮帶。

兩名警衛互相看了一眼，嘴角嘲諷的彎起，「把手伸出來。」

Roderick順從的伸出手臂，一個警員開了門，迅速的把他銬上。他被兩個人夾著走過看守所的走廊，坐進囚車裡。短暫的車程過後，又被戒備著帶下車。才走沒兩步，Roderick就說，「我的鞋帶掉了。」

抓住Roderick手臂的警察不耐煩的看了他一眼，「剛剛有那麼多時間你不綁好。」

「他是現在才掉的，我可以綁嗎？」

被法警一口回絕，「不行，等到了那裡再綁。」

Roderick哼笑一聲，「法警，警察裡最沒用的一種。」

「少廢話一堆。」

他重重推了Roderick的肩膀一下，又帶他走進法院的走廊。Roderick臉上掛著自嘲的微笑走在他們旁邊。在剛剛穿過狹長的走道的時候，剛好有一個人端著飲料經過，Roderick算準他跟自己擦肩而過的距離，故意跌倒在地，連帶著撞倒那個人，還把飲料打翻在自己跟護送他的人身上。

「你在搞什麼鬼？」被潑了一身的法警忍不住發怒。

「是你叫我不要綁鞋帶的。」Roderick伸長脖子辯解，雖然他在做的事更像搧風點火，「我說了這樣會跌倒。」

「可惡，我要去清一清。」

「喂，他怎麼辦？」

「帶他一起去了。」

他們三人一組走進了洗手間，被潑的人快步走到鏡子前。Roderick則停在門口，刻意選擇鏡子反射的角落，另一個人拿槍跟著他。

Roderick動動手臂說，「我要綁鞋帶。」

那個人像是受不了他的糾纏，「唉，動作快一點。」

不用他說Roderick也會快。Roderick蹲了下來，果不其然法警沒有照著蹲，而是雙手端著槍指著他。他用身體擋住對方的視線。三兩下就拿鞋帶裡藏好的髮夾解開了手銬。下一個動作就是撞擊法警手部，奪去他的配槍。然後他諷刺的指著被挾持住的人，搖了搖手中的槍，威脅另一個人說，「去拿衛生紙，把嘴巴塞住。再把你自己銬起來。」Roderick緊盯他的動作，然後輕鬆的對另一個人說，「你把衣服脫下。裝作沒事的樣子，跟我走。」

Roderick手腳俐落的拐出洗手間，現在他跟法警交換了身分，大搖大擺的走在法庭的走廊上，只不過這一次是原路向外。他一路上沒遇見什麼阻礙，很快的閃進了地下停車場。空曠的空間裡只有幾輛車，跟一個漫步走來的人，正巧是Ryan。

Ryan看見他愣了一兩秒，然後立刻拔出腰間的槍。Roderick也乾脆的把槍枝露出，大方的抵住俘虜的腦袋。「Hello，Ryan，又見面了。」

Ryan沒有說話，隔著老遠用瘦長的臉玩味的看向Roderick，稍稍瞇長了眼。

「我想你也知道我要逃跑了。」

「你放了他，我來當你的人質。」

「我不想殺你，但我的確需要你的車。」Roderick的視線越過他左右逡巡了一下，「你一個人來的嗎？」

「對。」Ryan回答，又故意的問，「你怕沒有人當司機嗎？」

「哈。」Roderick擺擺頭，「帶我過去。」

Ryan正準備要動，Roderick又說，「等等，把你的槍丟掉。」Ryan照做，Roderick才允許他帶自己到一輛黑色的汽車前面。他一路挾持著手裡的人質，坐進Ryan的車裡，「我需要你的電話，跟對講機。」

Ryan一一解了下來，靠近車窗交給他。在Roderick要伸手接過的時候，Ryan抓緊了手指，「別對他怎樣，不然我會去找你的。」

Roderick點點頭，「我知道。我會找適當的時機把他放了的。」他看向Ryan的眼睛，「對了，Ryan，幫我把Joe關進監獄裡好嗎？」

「不用你說我也會這麼做。」Ryan微微動了動眉毛，給他一個心照不宣的微笑。 

Roderick聽見，共謀的跟他點了點頭，發動車子，臨走前又對Ryan揮了揮手。Ryan站在原地看他，兩手插在口袋裡。等他開出地下，Ryan的手機響了起來，Roderick拿起來瞄了一眼，來電顯示是「Mikey」。

 

TBC

四十五

黑夜裡的住宅區小鎮，家家戶戶都溫暖的亮著黃燈。一輛汽車從街道上開了過來，穿過漆黑的夜來到了一棟漆黑的房子前。駕駛將車子停在街道靠右的地方，下了車三步兩步的踏到房子台階上。他翻找口袋要掏出鑰匙，突然間，他的脖子被鋒利的彈簧刀抵住，森冷的聲音威脅他，「別動。」

Mike悚然了一下，又很快放鬆下來，「Roderick，你來這裡做什麼？還有你真以為我認不出你來嗎？」

「解除保全鎖。」Roderick威脅道。

「我偏不要。」Mike不理他，逕自把Roderick的手推開。Roderick狼狽的收起刀子，卻還是握在手上，看著轉過來的Mike。「你來這裡幹什麼？我敢打賭是為了Joe來的。」Mike篤定的說，抱起雙臂高高的抬起下巴看Roderick。

「…我聽說Joe處死的消息了。」

「對，我親眼看見他斷氣。」Mike不客氣的回話，見Roderick不說話，「你來就是想知道這個？怎麼不乾脆打電話來算了，反正你有我的手機號碼。」

Roderick不確定的轉轉眼睛，「Ryan的手機…石沉大海了。」

「可我打過去的時候還沒有。你把Ryan的手機丟到河裡，車子停在離法院30英哩的地方對吧？法警還作證說他聽到手機響。」

「我不想被追蹤。」

「哼。」Mike彷彿聽到笑話般的笑了，「FBI的手機跟車輛都有衛星定位系統，可是Ryan的沒有，畢竟他只是顧問，我們也不是在排勤。」

Roderick動了動嘴唇，「對不起。」

「你到底是來幹什麼的？」Mike堅持提問。

「我厭倦了我的生活。我不想再逃了。」

Mike低下頭去再一次的笑了，笑完後他抬起頭來歪著說，「沒可能。除非你的追訴期過完，或者死掉，否則你就會被通緝。」

「如果非要這樣…」Roderick盯著他的眼睛慢慢說，「我希望你抓住我。」

「什麼？」Mike愣住了，他可真沒料到這著。「你在說什麼？」

Roderick舔舔嘴唇，「你看，你不是被停職了嗎？你抓住我──可以將功抵罪，也許還能再去監獄看我，跟我玩遊戲。」

Mike小而迅速的搖著頭說，「我不需要這個。Joe被處死，我也已經復職了。」

「那你要我怎麼做才能補償你？」Roderick問，他伸出手來，彈簧刀因失去握力而掉到草坪上，「Mike，我會照你說的去做。」

Mike苦惱的皺起眉來，突然他說，「你還欠我一個問題沒回答呢。」

「什麼？」Roderick說，然後他漸漸揚起嘴角，「你想要知道什麼？」

「你這一年去哪裡了？」Mike問，又舉起手來警告他，「這次不准再騙我。」

Roderick歪頭佯裝無辜，「我從來沒有騙過你，我一向說話算話。」

「去你的。」Mike在空中對他揮拳。

Roderick真誠的笑了起來，「你就想知道這個嗎？」

「這還只是個開頭。」

Roderick點頭，正說話間，住Mike對面的住戶門開了，從流洩出的燈光中走出Mike的鄰居，對Mike招手。Roderick趕快把脖子縮進風衣裡。藉由這個燈光，Mike可以看出他的頭髮染成了咖啡色。「在那之前，我可以先進屋嗎？免得我還沒被你抓走，就先被別人抓了。」

「好啦，快點進來。」

Mike又回過頭去重新開門。Roderick傍著他等待。等到門開了以後，Mike拉住門，而Roderick走了進去。門在他們之後關上。

 

The End

後記：  
在寫篇文時一開始有三項目標，一是增加Roderick的出場戲份，二是補足他的背景設定，三是給他一個溫暖的家。如今終於完成，我也總算是放下內心裡的一顆大石頭。  
兩年前因為諸多原因，例如預感到快要BE及角色的OOC，加上交到了可以一起討論的好朋友，結果使得這篇文維持坑的狀態一坑就坑了兩年。  
最近The Following完結了，我也想做點什麼留戀，於是把這篇心心念念的文章拿出來寫完，算是一個完美的總結。雖然想著按照原本的計畫完成，不過兩年真的是一段很長的時光，失去的時間也真的是回不來了，可能有一些伏筆被遺忘或者是有令人困擾的文風轉變，不過我還是希望這篇文能夠保持原樣，也許有些破碎，但就權當我喜歡The Following這兩年的紀錄吧。也因為時間匆促，所以收尾有些快速，如果可以的話，希望可以再增加三分之一的篇幅。  
感謝一路看到最後的讀者。你們的支持給我許多動力，幾乎每一篇文章我都是想著希望能讓大家開心而寫的。雖然不用再逢年過節督促自己趕賀文，不過內心裡還有許多想寫的東西，希望有機會還能跟大家再會。

**Author's Note:**

> I am very happy that this can be finished after a two-year break. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
